Evil Angel
by princeshadowstar
Summary: Theifshipping a bit later. In essence, Yami Marik ("Melvin") decides to try to torment Bakura in a new way since you know..normal means of torture apparently don't scare him. YAOI. obviously. As Yami says, ALL OF THE HOMO. jk, idk. all I do know, is READ :D knifeplay etc.
1. Chapter 1

His crimson eyes glared at the crescent moon that illuminated his silver mess of rather spiky hair as he lay on his back, uncomfortably, on a park bench in Ra-knows- where. Really, the time or the place didn't matter. It never mattered. All that mattered was that he was alone and it was quiet. It was finally bloody quiet. No annoying familiar purple hoodied mid-riffed showing blonde to bug him with evil plans that never worked although Bakura's stomach growled…he did miss the dumb blonde's Koshary. He closed his eyes, not wanting to think about it. Why was he there? Why was he on that little park bench? Well…it was simple really…he'd been kicked out. Really, he knew that Marik had a thing with calling him Fluffy…and he finally just snapped although he never meant to sound as harsh as he had. He covered his face with one of his arms while he let his other arm dangle…the only thing that kept him warm on this cool night was his black jacket because without it, well, his host Ryou just wasn't really the cool type. Not that the kid was bad, he just wasn't very strong or anything.

In the meantime, Marik had been pacing, since Bakura hadn't returned, he was angry but more so at himself than Bakura. He was pissed at Bakura…but Bakura was his friend and Marik didn't have many of those…and he liked being with that odd white bat-eared guy. Marik felt the hair on his neck stand up suddenly.

**Florence left you alone again…my little Hikari…is all….**_**alone…**_

Marik clapped a hand to his ears in horror and his heart began to pound as that familiar phsycho laughter began to ring in his ears and make his legs turn to jelly. "N-no I'm not…shut up! Go away!" he screamed.

**Oh…but you are…and you know it…he called you…what was it? A sissy cross-dressing twinkle-toes? And that was him being nice~ He said he was better off not knowing you…**

Marik felt himself beginning to transform even before it had already started. Stumbling over to his mirror, he looked into it, seeing his usual eye-color go from amethyst to a darker—much darker—color. His hair began to stand up as Yami Marik began to emerge, laughing his dark Psycho laugh as he easily tugged back his little brittle hikari into the shadow realm—when Marik was an emotional wreck, the take over was really just too easy—and then straightened up. Marik had actually changed his clothes for once—he was wearing black pants with a tucked in sleeveless grey shirt—now all Yami Marik needed was his cape…**"Feh. Good guys are always the ones who think they're the only ones who look good in a cape…" **Yami Marik grumbled as he adjusted it around his broader shoulders. He flexed his muscles and then went to grab the Millenium Rod…he growled when he realized it wasn't there.

His eyes narrowed into animalistic slits and his nails seemed to sharpen ever so slightly… _**"Oh Florence…you're just making things harder for yourself…~" **_Letting out an evil cackle, Yami Marik left the small apartment not interested in destroying anything…just one particular little thief.

Bakura frowned as he lay on that park bench, one arm and leg dangling. He was trying to sleep but he was somewhere between being asleep and being pissed off at life in general. It didn't help that he had a fight with Marik. Marik was no doubt pissed but Bakura knew it'd pass. He was used to spending the night on park benches sometimes when Marik got mad at him. The evil Psychopathic demon within him hadn't come out any of those times so Bakura was positive that it was going to be just another night "in the doghouse." He held the Millenium Rod, snorting a little, as he sat up with it. He had it…the item that he'd come here for…but why wasn't he satisfied? "Marik…" he murmured.

A shadow loomed over Bakura and his bat ears quivered slightly—much to the amusement of the mysterious loomer—and he took no notice, his thoughts wrapped only around his fight with Marik. It wasn't until he felt an arm wrap around his neck, forcing him to look up….while the other plucked the rod effortlessly from his slackened grip. _**"Really Florence…" **_an eerie voice that sounded as though it consisted of multiple voices –it was actually—sneered at Bakura, while Bakura tried to jolt out as soon as his senses caught up to him, _**"You're making this way too easy~ I was pissed that you took my rod but…since you aren't actually resisting me taking it back…I may go just a little bit lighter on your punishment!"**_. As though to humor him, Yami Marik did in fact, let Bakura go and Bakura stumbled off that park bench and eyed Yami Marik, heart pounding and fists clenched. Normally he'd run away…but Marik…His heart lurched. Not Marik. He couldn't leave him.

"…You…" Bakura growled, "You have what you want….leave me alone…and Marik!"

Yami Marik seemed to ponder this a moment, funny because Bakura was pretty damn sure he was too stupid for gears to turn in his head that held nothing but broken dreams and all that jazz. Before Bakura could speak, he felt his back hit the dirt path and his vision went from the Psychotic grinning fiend to the night sky and even that was short lived as Bakura found himself in the awkward position of Yami Marik pinning him… while on top of him at the same time. Yami Marik stared down and let out a low growling snicker as Bakura refused to punch him… this was Marik's body too. "Let me go…" Bakura snarled hissing.

This seemed to amuse Yami Marik because the next second, Bakura could feel the touch of cool metal, against the collar of his shirt …slashing down in one fluid movement, Bakura knew his shirt was torn. He trembled but refused to cry out. He just glared back hatefully trying to figure out what the hell Yami Marik was up to. He winced slightly feeling the sharp edge of one of the end axe-like blades of the millenium item begin to trace along his collarbone and his back went rigid but he refused to be reduced to a begger and merely gazed indifferently back into Yami Marik's bloodlust filled eyes. "…Marik…." Bakura said quietly, calmly, searching the face of his best friend—his only friend.

_**"Rahahahaha… you're words fall on deaf ears foolish little thief… " **_Yami Marik sneered and he tightened his grip on Bakura's wrists while holding Bakura's wrists over Bakura's head, Bakura's elbows bent slightly, and Yami Marik enjoyed the look of momentary confusion that undoubtedly flickered in Bakura's otherwise finely composed features.

"H-hey!...let me GO!" Bakura hissed and he twisted suddenly, interlocking his legs with Yami Marik's and he ended up kicking Yami Marik in the knee cap…hard.

Yami Marik let out a pained roar as his grip instantly slackened and Bakura wasted no time in getting the hell away from him. He backed away, watching as Yami Marik stumbled back, and went down on his one good knee, clutching the other one with his hand and feeling very , very, angry. _**"Fuck you Florence! …I'll rip your limbs off and stick your head on my wall…." **_

"OH really? You don't really have much refined taste do you? You should watch HGTV very informative on home decorating…." Bakura snarked back, hoping he could apologize to Marik as soon as he got the bloody beast away from him. He only knew this because Marik spent some of his free time actually watching that channel and although Bakura acted like he could care less…he actually was interested to some extent. Yami Marik snarled at Bakura and Bakura despite knowing that provoking his friend while being controlled by a demon was probably not the best move, couldn't help but stick his tongue out at him. Yami Marik narrowed his eyes and growling, he held his rod out in front of him and the eye began to glow. Bakura instantly knew that Yami Marik was looking for a holy Ra fight but he wasn't going to let him have one. He liked this park and he didn't feel like letting this nut destroy it. Heart pounding, Bakura knew one way to get his friend, his real friend, Marik, to come back. He saluted the demon and smirked, "Catch me if you can~" before dashing off. Yami Marik stumbled to his feet, more than eager to catch his damned prey. He hadn't counted on Bakura actually attacking him.

Bakura ignored the cold that embraced his chest as his ripped shirt flew behind him like his coat and he felt light on his feet. Running from authority was something Bakura had always been used to but apparently, Ryou's body wasn't cut out for strenuous excorsize and he found himself slowing down after only a couple twists and dips within the city's streets which were lit up like a tree at christmas time. Advertisements lit up on electronic billboards and the people walked about doing their business and Bakura managed to bob about in the crowd . He hated crowds and he ducked into an alley hoping to find a trash bin that he could use as leverage to get over the brick wall that he figured would be waiting for him. He knew Melvin wouldn't dare come after him…right? He skidded to a stop finding out too late that he did in fact reach a dead end and there was no trash bin. Looking to the side he saw a fire run, rickety but since Ryou was light as a feather, Bakura could only hope that it could hold his weight. He took a running jump and his hand grabbed for the metal rail and his fingertips brushed it but he fell backwards and quickly twisted to break his fall. Grunting as his wrist felt a small pain from the strain of breaking his fall, he managed to roll to his feet and stumble against the wall for support. He felt a stitch in his side and gasped a little. Shivering a bit from the cold that bit Bakura's skin wasn't really helping, although his body had warmed up from the running… Bakura still felt cold. His mahagony eyes scanned the alley and he frowned. He needed to get Yami Marik back to the apartment. Of course, he didn't really want Yami Marik destroying everything but he didn't feel like explaining to the cops about Marik's pest problem.

He knew Yami Marik wouldn't be able to catch up as quickly thanks to Bakura bruising his kneecap, but he'd be angry. Bakura looked up at the fire escape once more and backed away a bit, getting ready to take another running jump. Yami Marik meanwhile had taken the back alley route to avoid coming into contact with people. He hated people. He had only one goal and that was to catch a thief. His nostrils flared as he used his rather inhuman sense of smell to get a whiff of Bakura's scent. Bakura had a unique scent…so that made him easier to track. He turned his head and he really didn't give a shit as to who saw him and who didn't. He scampered up the side of a building and leapt from the fire escapes, finally landing on the roof of a particular building he jumped rather easily and scoured the area for the unnatural mess of white fluffy hair below. A slow psychotic grin spread across his face as he spotted the shorter white haired male, who was attempting to jump up a fire escape;it was a good 15 foot drop below where Melvin stood. He enjoyed the fact it was nighttime….his shadow was very well hidden and Bakura wouldn't be able to sense him from this high up. His cape billowing behind him like the ripples of the very night itself, he leapt down easily the fire escape on his end, not taking his eyes off of the other, whose back was turned to him as his small…firm but rather skinny arms made a swipe for the fire escape once more. Yami Marik watched as Bakura grunted and managed to twist his rather feminite body acrobatically and clambor up on the opposite fire escape. Yami Marik growled low and tried to assess how to close that remaining space between him and Bakura.

Bakura turned, feeling his hair rise, as though he was being watched and his eyes widened as he felt himself be tackled a split second later by something tall, heavy, and very very angry. Feeling himself fall backwards on the small cramped rickety stairwell, Bakura saw stars as his head hit metal. He didn't have time to groan before he felt Yami Marik hoist him up over his shoulder like he was a sack of potatoes. Bakura was only faintly aware that his head felt like it was splitting open….only faintly aware of the smell of blood as a small river began to trickle down from the right side of his head. He struggled weakly but his hits were no harder than a paint brush and Yami Marik let out a victorious laugh as he threw Bakura to the ground. Bakura felt winded and disorientated as he hit the ground and he gasped, clenching his teeth in pain as he crumpled to the ground. His head hurt, his back hurt and Bakura was pretty damn sure he'd broken his arm and a couple ribs. Ryou's body was not meant for fighting….at least not without more muscle and Bakura wished he'd gotten someone with a little bit more strength for facing against Yami Marik. Clenching his teeth tightly together, Bakura breathed hard and ragged as he tried to feebly crawl to his feet. Yami Marik grabbed Bakura by the scruff of his jacket and yanked him backwards onto his back again and Bakura cried out in pain. He didn't want to give this monster the satisfaction but his head was splitting and he could feel himself swimming in and out of conciousness. He could feel Yami Marik leaning over him, pressing the rod up under Bakura's chin at his throat and Bakura feebly scrabbled, trying to claw at Yami Marik's arm and hand in a weak defiant attempt to get the monster to let go. "M-marik…" he gasped out. "Y-you have to …fight-"

His words were halted as he felt Yami Marik trace a finger down his exposed chest. Bakura shivered and felt the excruciating pain searing and screaming in his borrowed body. His grip slackened and his heart raced…He had let Marik down…Ryou down. He was going to be killed…all because of his and Marik's stupid argument. Bakura huffed and sluggishly murmured, "You…I….we're…I won't….le-leave your side…idiot…." His fumbling was met with only psychotic laughter and Bakura felt himself slipping as the pain began to numb him. Yami Marik snorted and poked Bakura with his millenium rod, but the broken thief didn't stir. Yami Marik pondered whether to finish him off right then and there in front of his hikari who was sobbing somewhere in the back of his mind, but then a slow evil smirk spread across Yami Marik's face.

"_**I know…exactly what I'm going to do …we're going to change your punishment a bit …" **_He hoisted Bakura over his shoulder like he was pillow and grunted, heading for the apartment so that he could execute the plan in the one place that Marik held most dear.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 Evil Angel

It was cold. Not arctic cold…but it felt chilly to Bakura, like he was lying naked in cool water but it was more of a pleasant sort of cool as opposed to an icy biting feeling. His head throbbed mercilessly and he blinked slowly, shifting slightly as though trying to turn on his side. It was at that moment that he realized that he couldn't. His eyes snapped open and in a flurry of momentary confusion he let a growl escape from his throat as he took in his setting. He was back in the apartment. His heart beat against his chest, as he realized that he was in Marik's bedroom. How did he know this? …the walls were bloody purple, that's how. It wasn't an annoying shade but a rather light lavender sensual shade—not that Bakura would ever let Marik hear him ever compliment him on this choice of color-ever.

Bakura grunted as he figured out that he was handcuffed to the headboard of Marik's bed. An interesting kink Bakura had to note although it took him a moment to realize that it wasn't Marik who was out at the moment. _Oh bollocks…. This must be a new form of torture…probably Melvin's way of changing the sheets…with my organs. _Bakura wondered if this was a sick way of Melvin to make Marik never want to sleep in a bed ever again. Definently.

His hands couldn't touch each other but his legs were free and Bakura knew that he'd have no choice but to fight with his kicks if Yami Marik was going to cut him up. Then there was Ryou. Bakura looked around his neck and his heart skipped a beat. The millenium necklace was not around his neck!

This meant that if Bakura died, he'd go back into the ring for another couple thousand years give or take a couple more thousand because the Pharoah wasn't an Albert Einstien when it came to math formulas. Bakura swept his eyes around Marik's bedroom. He normally slept on the couch, but he would often sit by Marik's bedside without Marik knowing, in order to be able to assist Marik as soon as he started to have a nightmare. Bakura actually hadn't confessed to Marik his…"feelings" because Bakura was pretty damn sure he wasn't gay. Although for the tan Egyptian, Bakura was pretty sure he was about as straight as a coiled spring… or a lamp post. Mostly straight but with that big curve near the top giving it all away.

Bakura stared at the ceiling, trying to calm down and figure out a way to get Marik back in control. Bakura wasn't copletely naked; he wore his striped blue and white boxers at least. He thanked the heavens that Ryou wasn't wearing any…intteresting boxers with bears or kittens or something else incredibly britishly gay on them….like tea cups. Bakura scowled at the ceiling. He smelled the faint scent of copper and realized that he had dried blood on the side of his face, from his hairline. He must have gotten a nasty goose-egg… He twisted his body and twisting the cuff links on his wrists, he managed to get to his knees to get a proper look at the type of lock he was dealing with. Bakura was a very good pick-pocket.

It was at that moment that he felt his hair stand up on his arms and neck and his head turned to look over his shoulder at Yami Marik, who leaned in the door way, eyeing Bakura pateintly…and eerily lusty which disturbed Bakura on a whole new level. Biting back his fear, Bakura narrowed his eyes, letting them get that crimson gleam, as he spoke snarky, "Oh honey, you're home early…"

Yami Marik was not expecting that and he snorted. "_**My…are you testing my self-control with that position? Deary?**_" Yami Marik purred back, his dark violet gaze bearing into Bakura and causing Bakura to shiver. He realized on his knees it did leave room for suggestion and his first insttinct was to attempt to get off the bed, only momentarily forgetting that he was in fact cuff linked to it. He felt a strain on his wrists and found himself settled back on his back, the clanking from the cufflinks the only sound louder than Bakura's heart beat at the moment. He eyed Yami Marik as Yami Marik leaned against the door way, and grinned cruelly at Bakura. Bakura looked frantically for his ring but it was not in Marik's bedroom which meant it was somewhere else in the apartment.

"If you're going to torture me and decorate Marik's bed with my remains,what's keeping you…?" Bakura said finally, his teeth clenched and his body limp on the bed; retired and now only braced for the pain he knew he would feel eminently.

It irked him how Yami Marik merely kept a psycho-grin on his face, while he tapped the gold rod against his chin, licking the center sphere supporting the two axe-like ends. _**"…Yes…you would expect that? IN fact…when you're waiting for it, it doesn't make it fun anymore…you know what makes it fun?" **_Yami Marik cocked a brow at Bakura who stared back glaring, and confused.

"Oh no….humor me." Bakura said through clenched teeth.

Melvin gave him a huge psychotic smile then, showing his rather pointy canines and with a mere ripple of his cloak, he was leaning over Bakura before Bakura even had time to blink. Bakura didn't have time to stifle a gasp as he felt Yami Marik slip a knee between Bakura's unwilling legs and grind against his groin. A shiver shot through Bakura and he knew if he kicked Melvin too hard, this would affect Marik as well. Bakura's heart was throbbing in his chest, and he hoped Marik would forgive him for what he was about to do… He gazed up at Yami Marik hatefully. A normal human would quake under the pupil-less purple piercing lusty evil downright demonic gaze that Yami Marik was giving Bakura right now, but Bakura wasn't just any human. _**"I wonder... if pain doesn't faze you…maybe I should add a little something to the mix…"**_

Bakura's heart sank. " …I'm not a damn masochist!" he hissed, his eyes flashing angrily as he attempted to swing a kick at Melvin's knees again but Yami Marik was prepared for him. Yami Marik kneed Bakura harder and Bakura's legs flailed a little bit weakly. "G-get off!" Bakura hissed, and he bucked his hips in an attempt to push Melvin off. Melvin only grinned wider and he pressed his rod right under Bakura's chin, forcing Bakura to tilt his head back and stare at the ceiling or headboard, or else the sharp axe-blade would cut into Bakura's neck, and nick his jugular vein. Trying to hold back a gulp, Bakura trembled a bit, forcing himself to not snap his head forward when he felt a hand trace down his exposed chest and circle a nipple.

_**"Interesting…my Florence…what pink nipples you have…Rahahahaha!" **_Yami Marik snickered. Bakura didn't honor him with a a response and instead went rigid as a board, his heart pulsing in his ears, as he knew what it was that Yami Marik was going to do now.

"You think this scares me?" Bakura snarled coldly, "…do your worst…"

Yami Marik smirked. _**"So impatient Florence…" **_he purred, _**"…I expected you to be prepared for this…after all…it's not like you weren't expecting torture…but…" **_Yami Marik's voice trailed off and he straddled Bakura, looking down while smirking psychotically. He pinched one of Bakura's nipples mercilessly causing a small involuntary shiver and he pulled the rod back from Bakura's neck and Bakura knew that Melvin's wieight would be impossible to shift in his current position. Clenching his teeth, Bakura gazed back emotionlesssly at the demon that sat atop him, and he watched as Yami Marik raised the millenium rod over his arm and his eyes suddenly widened.

"What are you-"

Yami Marik sliced a thin gash into Marik's arm and Bakura only watched with his stomach churning as some blood trickled from the small gash and off onto Bakura's navel. The smell of copper reached Bakura's sensative nose and his body tensed even more taut than it had before.

_** "Rahahahahahha…Didn't expect for me to hurt your precious….friend, did you now, tomb rat?" **_Yami Marik purred, and he rubbed the small five centimeter gash along Bakura's stomach and Bakura bit his lip. He hadn't wanted for Marik to get harmed in this. Damn this bastard for bringing Marik into all this. He shouldv'e seen this…and yet Bakura hadn't thought Melvin was the type capable of actually thinking things out.

"This is between you and me Melvin!" Bakura snapped angrily.

Melvin paused for a moment and then he purred, _**"…You're absolutely right Tomb rat…so do as I say…and I won't harm my dumb little sniveling hikari's body anymore…I know how much it must pain you to see something so beautiful be mangled by me …~" **_

__Bakura's heart caught in his throat and his blood rushed to his ears but his voice remained icy calm, "…Even if I do as you say, you'll still hurt him, so what's it matter?"

Melvin tilted his head to the side, still grinning psychotic-like and Bakura couldn't take his eyes off of him, keeping himself alert to any future harm Melvin planned on inflicting on either Marik's body…or his. He tried to ignore the warm wet feeling on his stomach from the light gash that Melvin had rubbed his stomach with only moments before he had drawn back. Melvin's knee was still dominently placed between Bakura's legs and Bakura realized it was the kneecap he'd kicked earlier. _**" … Well, I don't expect you to willingly give in," **_Yami Marik said, his eyes narrowing as he leaned in close to Bakura's face, close enough so that they were touching noses again and Bakura resisted the urge to go cross-eyed. _**"…So I want you to be completely honest… but… are you willing to give up your precious friend's safety in order to protect that little useless thing called pride? I can assure you, I'm fine with either decision~"**_

__Bakura knew Melvin's game now. He wanted him to fight him, that would provoke him more. If he didn't do anything though then Melvin would do whatever the hell it was that he wanted to him. If Bakura resisted, Marik's body would get scarred more than it already was and despite Bakura's confidence in Marik's healing ability… if he was hurt too badly then not even Marik could heal himself adequately. Bakura's borrowed heart began to beat and sink as he realized that Melvin had all four corners blocked. Bakura had to fight by not fighting in order to protect Marik's body but at the same time… Melvin didn't want Bakura to just do nothing because Bakura knew if he got bored, he'd switch the rules at any time. The fact that Melvin was even this capable of actually thinking things out was a new concept to Bakura. Bakura had always thought that Melvin was even denser than Marik …and that was saying something. "…I don't…think you're capable of keeping up your end…" Bakura growled finally, clenching his fists as he tried to shift himself as far away from Melvin's face as possible but he shivered a little when he felt a long warm tongue begin to lick along the side of his neck and up to his ear. "nngh? Wha!—What?" Bakura's eyes widened taken aback.

_**"I will keep my end…after all…I'm smarter now. I know there is more than one way…to skin a tomb rat ~" **_Melvin purred before he took some of Bakura's skin of his neck between his teeth and sucked very hard and Bakura felt a strange tingling sensation and his body tensed as he heard a loud sucking noise and then a second later, Melvin pulled back and grinned psychotically at Bakura's tinted cheeks and angry conflicted glare.

"You-what did you do?" Bakura growled, glaring at Melvin feeling a sickening knot in the pit of his stomach. Damn his body for betraying him physically.

_**"What do you think? I marked what's mine."**_ Yami Marik purred this and Bakura's eyes flashed angrily.

"I am no one's property!" he hissed.

_**"Yes well, I'm sure it'd be different if it was Marik? After all, doesn't he do all the driving in your relationship?" **_Yami Marik snickered.

"What the hell…I don't mind it when he's in charge. Besides, his plans don't usually involve 'kill your family' so between his hairbrained schemes and your downright idiotic simple mindedness, I'd say yes, between the two of you, he's a better dinner guest!"

__Bakura felt his cheeks flush a rosy color from embarrassment as his mind froze just for a moment. He thought he saw something flicker in Yami Marik's eyes as well –a brief glimmer—of Marik. "Marik! You can push this assface back into the spirit realm!" he growled, gazing hopefully back at his friend's face.

Yami Marik's pyschotic grin wavered a bit and he narrowed his eyes, growling in contempt.__

"Marik, get out already then!" Bakura growled impatiently. Yami Marik tensed and his eyes narrowed again and he leaned in and licked down the collar bone of Bakura's neck and then he used one hand to travel to Bakura's hair, and he gripped it back, entangling his fingers in Bakura's wild but soft hair. Bakura shivered, clenching his fists and he tried shifting his shoulders.

Marik wasn't aware that Bakura liked him but no way was he letting Marik's yami take advantage of him, the thief king! Either way, Bakura landed a well-placed kick to Melvin's crotch. Melvin groaned and toppled off of Bakura. Bakura panted and his crimson eyes flashed warningly. "Stay…away from me…" he panted.

He heard Melvin's pyschotic laughter as he brought his legs to his chest and he could feel the temperature in the room drop more than it already was. _**"My, my, my…Florence…a little antsy aren't we?... if you keep being rude…Something bad may just happen to your poor wittle hikari…" **_Bakura's eyes widened.

"Ryou?! What the fuck have you done with my Ring!" Bakura roared engraged so much that his body quivered. Melvin dusted himself off and then leaned on the bed, towering over Bakura. Melvin ran his long fingers down Bakura's neck and to his collarbone before he traced his fingers down Bakura's chest, and encircled a nipple.

Bakura shivered but refused to acknowledge the physical reactions he was beginning to get from the contact. _**"Your hikari is simply…hanging out…"**_ Melvin crooned silkily as he breathed hotly into Bakura's ear causing Bakura to shiver again. Bakura growled but hesitated. It wasn't that he particularly cared for the safety of Ryou…he was more concerned with the fact that if Ryou died… Bakura's goals would all die with him. Damn it all.

He remained at an impasse while he felt Marik's darker half begin to lick in circular motions down his chest and then gasped as he felt his nipple being nipped and teased while Yami Marik's other hand travelled to Bakura's waistband of his boxers. Bakura let out a string of egyptian curses while Yami Marik simply snickered at the powerhold he knew he had over Bakura. _**"I want to hear your honest…voice Florence…moan for me…unless you want something bad to happen to that little runt, I'd suggest you wisely heed my words…" **_and he grinned like a sick twisted chesire cat. As he spoke he slipped his hands into Bakura's boxers and stroked him. Bakura's dark brown eyes glowed with specks of crimson as his anger was more than ready to bubble over. It took all his self control, and a helluva lot of it, to not just fucking unleash his complete fury. How humiliating. And the worst part was, he knew that this was exactly how Yami Marik wanted him to feel. He set his mouth in a thin line and gazed up at the face of an enemy that he hated more than the pharoah at the moment.

If he didn't do this… then not only was Bakura in trouble, but Ryou would be as well…as well as their lives. Bakura fumed a bit at Marik, Ra, he was such a girl for getting so worked up over their matter… but that was a different story entirely. How the hell was he supposed to consent to Yami Marik's advances? He abhorred him and there was no way in fucking hell or the afterlife, that Bakura was going to ever fucking moan for this piece of camelshit. His pride was getting in the way and he knew it. He had to protect Ryou, and he had to protect himself. Marik's body would also be harmed further Bakura could only reckon. Bakura couldn't risk any fatal casualties. Even if that meant he had to succumb to Yami Marik….his escape seemed futile at the moment…Bakura knew that his life as well as his hikari's depended on him. He had to smart, cunning… Evaluate every possible scenario and he knew that he had no choice.

And yet.

"No." Bakura growled.

Like_ hell_ he was going down that easy.

_**A.N: hope you liked second chapter **____** the lemon continues into chapter 3… so yes. I will reveal why marik got so pissed at Bakura in this next chapter, and I don't' know what to call Yami marik besides Melvin so I'm just sticking with those 2 things to call him. *shrugs* if you're not an LK fan then it's chill, but please no rude comments **_____


	3. Chapter 3

Evil Angel

Chapter 3

LEMON ~

Bakura hissed as he felt Mariku continue his advances. He had to think of a way out of this, but how could he? He was trapped and he knew it. He felt Mariku's victorious laugh reverberate throughout his body and bounce off his core like a hornet's sting. Oh, how humiliating this was. Bakura's head still throbbed to top it off. He didn't know how to reach to Marik, it seemed he was currently …blocked.

/ Marik…come on!/

But there was no response. Bakura bit his lip as he felt Mariku's long fingers slip past his boxer's waistline again and around his member, firmly gripping it. He gasped.

"NO!"

"Oh, yes…" Mariku smirked devilishly at Bakura, enjoying Bakura's momentary shock which quickly developed into a glare.

"Don't think I don't know…" Mariku purred, sending small physically pleasant and yet nauseatingly creepy shivers up and down Bakura's spine.

"Hnn…you don't know a lot of things…" Bakura spat.

"…. I know for a fact you like my hikari…" Mariku said silkily, and Bakura glared at Mariku.

"…Like? I'd say I tolerate his prescense," Bakura snarled, stiffly.

"Tolerate? Hmmm…is _that_ all?" Mariku said, an edge of amusement in his voice. Bakura gasped as he felt his legs being forcibly parted…His boxers were slid down his legs and Bakura swung a kick at the side of Mariku's left arm but Mariku deftly intercepted with a sharp dark grin. "Ah," he tutted, gripping Bakura's length harder and Bakura hissed in pain, trying to shy away but finding that he couldn't as he felt himself being stroked.

"L-let go! Fucking assfaced dipshi-" Bakura's string of insults was interrupted when he felt the rod's blade end pressed against his groin, and he sucked in his breath.

"hmmm? Much more tolerant when your family jewels are in danger…aren't we?" Mariku purred. Bakura's heart pounded in his ears.

"G-go ahead…I'm not afraid," Bakura grit his teeth, glaring icily at Mariku.

Mariku paused for a moment. Then, a slow dark grin spread back across his features. "Oh? Giving up already?" he moved the blade to Bakura's neck.

"Bastard…" Bakura spat, but he was weary now. He was pissed as hell but weary…and tired…and his head HURT goddammit. Mariku responded by sliding out his long tongue and licking up the side of Bakura's member with it. Bakura grit his teeth again, his breath hitching in his throat as his member twitched from the oral attention.

This was DEFINENTLY worse than any physical abuse. Mariku knew this and he knew that Bakura knew this as well. Bakura tried to close his legs, but the rod was pressed too close to his neck and he knew if he moved a hair, he'd be sliced. Cursing his helplessness, he remained silent, not wanting to give Mariku ANY satisfaction if he could help it.

"Why so quiet?" Mariku purred, and his hands found an interest in teasing both of Bakura's nipples to hardness. Bakura began to squirm a little with every small action. He was trying his best to stay disconnected from the attention his body was physically receiving from Mariku but he knew, if he opened his mouth, it'd be all over because Mariku would insult him for sure about his breathlessness. "As I said before…I wonder…how many times have you touched yourself like this?...while thinking of my dumb weak sniveling, hikari?"

Bakura glared at him vehementously. Mariku's tongue ran over his fangs as he looked down at his captive, feeling proudly and smugly dominant.

With a quick pump, he managed to wrestle out a small groan from Bakura's throat. Bakura though, was proving to be very stubborn and Mariku was getting impatient with Bakura's silence. He wanted to humiliate, to torment, to have complete control over the tomb robber. Looking down at the thief's silvery hair, splayed about his neck and shoulders loosely, his brown eyes flecked with mahagony flare, his mouth in long thin line, and fists clenched, restrained above his head by the handcuffs, indeed, Bakura looked very…sensual and Mariku found himself wanting more than to just humiliate the robber. He could almost see why his dumb obviously gay, hikari had a crush on Bakura.

Bakura was sensually pleasing to look at.

His will to fight back despite the odds was entertaining.

Dominating him would serve to be…most satisfying. Finding his own need to begin to become a small problem, Mariku tilted his head to the side. Bakura hadn't taken his eyes off of Mariku the whole time. Bakura was very unsettled. He wasn't quite sure what Mariku was up to. He eyed the gash on Marik's arm and could feel the dried blood on his stomach. It wasn't that Bakura was bothered by blood, it was just…it was Marik's…which was enough to make his stomach lurch. Yes,….YES he had a crush on Marik. He had no idea that Mariku was smart enough to even care to pay attention to all the hints he'd dropped.

He'd underestimated Mariku.

Mariku hadn't loosened up on stroking Bakura's member and Bakura hissed when he felt his package beginning to be fondled. Shuddering, Bakura wanted to kick Mariku in the face. He couldn't though. Once again he tried reaching out to Marik desperately.

/ MARIK, goddamit!/

/ eh…Bakura…I'm…sorry…/

Bakura frowned.

/ Ra, Marik! What's wrong with you! Get your ass out here!/

/….I…I can't…Mariku has …has…he's feeding off…of my…my anger…/

/….You're STILL mad?/

Bakura was broken from his reverie when he felt a pair of lips smash against his own. With a cry of surprise and annoyance, he found Mariku's tongue dart into his mouth before he could stop it. Quickly, Bakura kicked Mariku hard, in the crotch, and to his immense satisfaction, the other Psychotic Yami rolled off him, snarling a string of wheezed curses.

"Oh, you'll pay for that dearly, tomb robber," Mariku growled, and Bakura had no doubt in his mind that he was indeed, going to pay for that. He glared Mariku down.

Mariku grinned again, as psychotic as ever and Bakura narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was that Mariku was up to. He saw the blade move and hover over Marik's already injured arm and Bakura watched in silent horror as Mariku made to slash much deeper this time.

"WAIT!" Bakura gasped in obvious panic.

Mariku paused. "You going to behave? Or will I have to cut up your precious boy toy to ribbons? Or..I wonder…would you be the bigger bitch in this relationship?" Mariku smirked down at Bakura once again, straddling him.

Bakura gulped, and growled in response. He tensed, but didn't kick Mariku again even as he felt his legs be parted and two impatient digits insert inside of him dry. With a hiss, Bakura turned his face away from Mariku, his eyes shut tight, as he grit his teeth, his back arching like a tightly strung bow. Mariku kept a hand on Bakura's hip, stopping Bakura from arching completely and began to scissor him, enjoying the strangled groan he managed to wrangle from Bakura. _Now things were getting interesting._

"My Hikari can't come out right now…he's ah…otherwise contained," Mariku growled, as he leaned in to Bakura's chest and licked a long saliva trail up to Bakura's nipples where he paused for a moment, stroking one nipple and still fingering Bakura inside. How tight and warm he was around Mariku's fingers. Feeling Bakura squirm and bite his lip so hard it bled was very…arousing for Mariku. Why? Maybe it was because he found pleasure in the torment of others? Sadistical? Mmm, yes indeed. He leaned in and licked at Bakura's lips and all Bakura could muster was a small groan of displeasure.

"I said this before…I want to hear you moan," Mariku said silkily.

"N-never…" Bakura gasped out, his wrists clanking as he began to feel himself beginning to succuumb. Damn it…weak mortal body…

Mariku grinned nastily. Oh, he was going to enjoy this abuse. Before Bakura had a moment to react, he let out a sharp howl of pain as Mariku entered him without any preparation…without warning…all Bakura could feel was agonizing pain as he virginity was brutally ripped from inside him with each bloody thrust Mariku forced into him. Panting and feeling only pain, Bakura couldn't think any more. The tears rolled down his face before he even realized they were there and he bit Mariku has hard as he could on the hand, shivering, trembling, his breaths ragged and sharp. Mariku grinned wider, he didn't care for the pain. It was rather amusing to watch Bakura writhe and groan and cry. THIS was what he'd been waiting for. Bakura couldn't speak, his voicebox seemed to be shut down. He wanted to sleep, for it to be over, but Mariku wasn't having any of that. He growled and he re-adjusted himself, searching for that G-spot inside Bakura. Bakura had no idea what Mariku was doing…He only felt pain, excruciating pain. He howled curses at Mariku and tried to beat him, but his hands were restrained and all he could do was groan and moan and writhe. Mariku felt Bakura's inner landmark and he began to ram it and was satisfied to see Bakura throw his head back, moaning like a whore now.

Mariku narrowed his eyes. No. He was only interested in bringing him pain and humiliation…but then again…claiming him as a trophy…his sniveling hikari would be heartbroken. Mariku grinned, pleased to have taken Bakura's virginity along with pride and whatever else the thief formerly had.

Bakura on the other hand panted, knowing he'd been dominated and seething. He wanted to sleep…his head hurt, his ass was in so much pain, Bakura couldn't even speak…only breath irregularly. Mariku kissed along Bakura's inner thighs and Bakura groaned, feebly.

Mariku's smirk set Bakura on edge.

"You didn't think we were finished? Did you? That was just the appetizer…I plan on having the main course and dessert still…" Mariku purred, breathing hotly on Bakura's ear. Bakura found Mariku's tongue in his mouth a second later and shivered, moaning into it from frustration. He was numb from the pain and didn't have enough strength to try contacting Marik again. What was the point? He didn't want Marik to know this happened…

"St-stop…" Bakura croaked.

"I own you now, tomb robber," Mariku grinned nastily, licking his lips. "…I won't tell my sniveling Hikari…if you do as I say, exactly…"

Bakura knew then that it was going to be a very long, uncomfortable…hellish night.

A/N: CHAPTER 3 DONE HA. Sorry it took so long. ALSO, if ya'll is looking for a happy ending….well none RIGHT now but yeah. Mariku is learning he likes Bakura AWWW. Too bad he's a contemptious dickstick right :D ~ Poor bakura ;A; …anyhow. YES. Thiefshippin in next chapter *cough* and FUN SHIT. :D COMMEENT. I need at least 5 before I continue this. Really, xD I love your opinions. Yes I know I'm dark and angsty. HAHA I'm a teenager. DUHHH. DONE RAMBLING.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Evil Angel

A/N: This is chapter 4. This explains why Marik is upset and also is more of a lime? I THINK XD. Anyhow. SEXY MENZ. [Also, Mariku's song from maroon 5 is NOW officially CAN'T STOP MWAHAHHA]

Bakura panted, his throat incredibly sore from his cursing out Mariku. He winced with every slight shift, and groaned with every thrust. Bakura's stamina for pain was inhuman, and although he normally bragged himself for his stamina… for once, he resented this. It was the third time, and Bakura felt sticky and gross all over. He thought it was finally over as Mariku pulled out with a panty satisfied grunt after releasing once again inside of him and oh, how Bakura's insides burned. He didn't have the strength to lift up his head, much less yell at Mariku. He lay still, and was only hazily aware of Mariku undoing his handcuffs. He attempted to instinctively scramble but Mariku pulled Bakura to his chest, with that stupid, stupid dominating smirk, and Bakura was forced to rest his heavy head against Mariku's chest. "Bast…ar..d…" Bakura croaked, feebly.

"Yes, I know sweetie," Mariku crooned, cackling satisfied. Bakura hoped that Mariku would slink back into Marik now. He feebly attempted to punch Mariku but Mariku merely rolled over on top of Bakura, who was at this point, too achey and worn to fight back. "Oh? If you still have energy…we should fix that…" Mariku pinched Bakura's abused nipples and Bakura whined in the back of his throat, his hands, now freed, feebly scrabbling at Mariku's hands, trying to remove them from himself. Mariku looked at Bakura's full body, in the light, and he enjoyed the view. Bakura's hair was a mess, his top was in shreds because Mariku decided to have some fun slicing it in various places and Bakura's inner thighs and legs had some red welts where Mariku gripped hard during orgasm. Bakura's inner thighs also showed a small trail of white and red trickling down his legs while his stomach showed merely some white random trails mixed with Marik's dry blood. With Bakura's glossy eyed mahagony glare, he truly looked…spectacular. Mariku wanted to control that and knowing that he was the reason for this side of Bakura, his purple eyes glowed possessively. Oh yes…Bakura was claimed as his…

He hadn't planned on that, to be honest. But still…why let go of such an interesting toy?

He decided since he was in such a good mood, to let his hikari out. "You've entertained me well," he purred into Bakura's ear, as he nibbled it, and Bakura merely quivered in Mariku's grasp. Oh, how he loved this powerhold he had over the insufferably sarcastic tomb robber right now. Now and forever, Mariku was convinced. "I'll let my hikari out…but first…you should shower and change…" Bakura trembled with unimaginable rage. His head throbbed, his ass hurt like a thousand…no ten thousand hot irons had been pressed up his ass at once while someone shot a hot glue gun up his sides and spine.

Mariku retreated, Bakura cursing himself for actually thinking Mariku would keep something like THIS from Marik. He closed his eyes, pushing away with small hisses of pain from Mariku's form as it changed and managing to roll into the covers, trying to hide the stained sheets on his end. Of course, Marik only had to look once to know what had occurred to Bakura.

His mouth opened and closed but no sound came out. Bakura looked away, face burning with shame. Oh, how Mariku was going to so fucking die.

"Fluffy…I…" Marik said hushed, and Bakura knew that Marik had no idea what to say to this situation. Bakura wondered if Mariku gave away that he liked Marik too. He didn't want to look at Marik's face…to see his disgust. Hell, if Marik really WAS as straight as he claimed to be…his first reaction should be to—

Not hug him?

Marik had moved silently and hugged Bakura, and despite the fact he wasn't wearing any clothes, Bakura and Marik had that as the least of their concerns on BOTH minds.

"… This is a new low…even for my yami…" Marik whispered, and Bakura felt Marik shift off the bed a second later. "…we need to get you cleaned up, first off," he said gently, and Bakura didn't bother to hide his shame as he refused to make eye-contact with Marik.

"Marik…I…I know you think I'm gross now…" Bakura began but Marik shook his head.

"…It's not your fault my Yami is a sick minded person," he said serious. "I'm sure you wouldn't have done it if you hadn't been forced. I mean, what straight guy actually likes mens bottoms?"

Bakura opened his mouth but smartly shut it again. He wouldn't mention to Marik the yaoi collection of Junjou Romantica that Marik hid in his giant closet of gayety.

He winced instead as Marik helped him up. SO marik had no idea that he liked him. Bakura's heart sank but he kept his mouth shut.

"Oh, frig this," Marik huffed and he picked Bakura up bridal style. Bakura gasped in pain but in a few strides, Bakura found himself fully naked, in the bathtub, the warm water running down his back and Marik hopped into the tub. Bakura gaped.

Ok, so YEAH things weren't so hot, but …Why was Marik in the bathtub with him? Was he dreaming? If he was, he didn't want to wake up. Trying to muster up a bit of his usual energy, Bakura mustered a small pained smirk. "I…I would think..you'd rather bathe with hot girls," and Marik rolled his eyes at him.

"Of course, fluffy, but I need to give my kitty a bath," he said childishly, and Bakura didn't object although he found it odd that Marik was oddly ok with seeing another man…him, naked.

"You don't have to-" but he closed his eyes as he felt Marik's gentle touch on his skin. It was divine and Bakura figured it was the ONLY good thing to happen out of this fucking horrible nightmare. His eyes felt heavy from sleep and the desire to make this pain go away. He felt Marik use his healing magic to heal his head wound and his own gash Mariku had left on his arm.

"Frigging Mariku!" Marik's eyes flashed angrily but to Bakura's surprise, he didn't transform.

"Why..aren't you…" Bakura swallowed before he could stop himself.

"…Because that frigging A-hole can actually come out when I'm mad but he's not in the mood right now…he's too busy basking in his after-glow…" Marik looked to Bakura for permission to continue helping him wipe down. Bakura winced but seeing as he barely had strength to lift his arms, he had no choice but to allow for assistance. The pain was getting unbearable though.

"…I know this is awkward…I won't intrude again…It's just…I feel horrible…" Marik's voice shook and Bakura looked to see him biting his lip, it was evident he really did feel awful and Bakura's heart warmed a little. Only a little though… since Marik was still as clueless as ever it seemed about Bakura's feelings. Mariku knew though and Bakura knew that Mariku would use that to blackmail him again…into…doing things. Bakura's face warmed since Marik was naked and in the tub with him. He looked away, blushing, and in a little bit, he found himself in Marik's bed, sheets changed, and in a pair of Marik's warm woolly pajamas. Even though Marik was a bit taller than him, the Pajamas were ok fitting. Bakura tensed when Marik got into bed as well. "… it must've been…traumatizing…what my yami did to you…" Marik said softly. Bakura felt his cheeks blush. Marik was usually such a derpy fellow, seeing this concerned serious side….that cared about him…Bakura felt a little fuzzy inside. He boldly nuzzled against Marik's chest.

"…It's…I…just for….just for tonight…stay with me?" he murmured quietly. Marik nodded.

"…To think this all happened because of the fight…" Bakura mumbled, his eyelids already drooping.

"…If I think about it now…the fight was because you said you were leaving to go fight the pharoah on your own…" Marik said quietly and Bakura's heart panged to hear the hurt edge.

"… I was in a mood….I….don't think that's…how I really felt…" Bakura said quietly.

Marik wrapped his arms around Bakura. "…alright…I would hold it against you..but you've been through a horrible experience…I'll get over my sulk."

Bakura sighed, drifting off comfortably. Mariku meanwhile, enjoying his afterglow, was jealous of Marik getting cute reactions out of Bakura. Only he was allowed to do that! Bakura was his! And HIS alone…Mariku smirked to himself as he saw his hikari kiss Bakura's sleeping forehead. He would have to teach his hikari a lesson about not stealing what he's already stolen.


	5. Chapter 5 (chapter 3 and 4 REPOST)

Chapter3- 4

**Evil Angel**

**A/N: Alright, so one of my reviewers did in fact raise the point *cough* how did you notice ? That I was sort of rushing things in an effort to get it posted. Plus it was my dad's birthday so Iwas like screw it, I like it so I posted it. Anyhow, I also have been keeping an eye on the Fanfiction police. I'm not sure if there ARE, but I didn't want my account ot be discontinued just because I like writing deep angst BUT you know what. Guidelines, are merely guidelines right? :D. For those of you who wanted the nice, sweet little fluffy Ch.3 and 4, ENJOY. But for those who are looking for a more realistic ANGST in Bakura and Mariku and Marik then READ THIS ONE AQUI. I give thanks to Fakiashi, for helping point out my rushedness and while you were kind in your review, you were HONEST so thank you! Also, I thank Pharoah Silver for being supportive and all you other lovely viewers!~**

Evil Angel

Chapter 3

LEMON ~

Bakura hissed as he felt Mariku continue his advances. He had to think of a way out of this, but how could he? He was trapped and he knew it. He felt Mariku's victorious laugh reverberate throughout his body and bounce off his core like a hornet's sting. Oh, how humiliating this was. Bakura's head still throbbed to top it off. He didn't know how to reach to Marik, it seemed he was currently …blocked.

/ Marik…come on!/

But there was no response. Bakura bit his lip as he felt Mariku's long fingers slip past his boxer's waistline again and around his member, firmly gripping it. He gasped.

"NO!"

"Oh, yes…" Mariku smirked devilishly at Bakura, enjoying Bakura's momentary shock which quickly developed into a glare.

"Don't think I don't know…" Mariku purred, sending small physically pleasant and yet nauseatingly creepy shivers up and down Bakura's spine.

"Hnn…you don't know a lot of things…" Bakura spat.

"…. I know for a fact you like my hikari…" Mariku said silkily, and Bakura glared at Mariku.

"…Like? I'd say I tolerate his prescense," Bakura snarled, stiffly.

"Tolerate? Hmmm…is _that_ all?" Mariku said, an edge of amusement in his voice. Bakura gasped as he felt his legs being forcibly parted…His boxers were slid down his legs and Bakura swung a kick at the side of Mariku's left arm but Mariku deftly intercepted with a sharp dark grin. "Ah," he tutted, gripping Bakura's length harder and Bakura hissed in pain, trying to shy away but finding that he couldn't as he felt himself being stroked.

"L-let go! Fucking assfaced dipshi-" Bakura's string of insults was interrupted when he felt the rod's blade end pressed against his groin, and he sucked in his breath.

"hmmm? Much more tolerant when your family jewels are in danger…aren't we?" Mariku purred. Bakura's heart pounded in his ears.

"G-go ahead…I'm not afraid," Bakura grit his teeth, glaring icily at Mariku.

Mariku paused for a moment. Then, a slow dark grin spread back across his features. "Oh? Giving up already?" he moved the blade to Bakura's neck.

"Bastard…" Bakura spat, but he was weary now. He was pissed as hell but weary…and tired…and his head HURT goddammit. Mariku responded by sliding out his long tongue and licking up the side of Bakura's member with it. Bakura grit his teeth again, his breath hitching in his throat as his member twitched from the oral attention.

This was DEFINENTLY worse than any physical abuse. Mariku knew this and he knew that Bakura knew this as well. Bakura tried to close his legs, but the rod was pressed too close to his neck and he knew if he moved a hair, he'd be sliced. Cursing his helplessness, he remained silent, not wanting to give Mariku ANY satisfaction if he could help it.

"Why so quiet?" Mariku purred, and his hands found an interest in teasing both of Bakura's nipples to hardness. Bakura began to squirm a little with every small action. He was trying his best to stay disconnected from the attention his body was physically receiving from Mariku but he knew, if he opened his mouth, it'd be all over because Mariku would insult him for sure about his breathlessness. Bakura's mind screamed at him to run, to kick, to do something. "As I said before…I wonder…how many times have you touched yourself like this?...while thinking of my dumb weak sniveling, hikari?"

Bakura glared at him vehementously and a small growl emitted from his throat. Mariku's tongue ran over his fangs as he looked down at his captive, feeling proudly and smugly dominant.

With a quick pump, he managed to wrestle out a small groan from Bakura's throat. Bakura though, was proving to be very stubborn and Mariku was getting impatient with Bakura's silence. He wanted to humiliate, to torment, to have complete control over the tomb robber. Looking down at the thief's silvery hair, splayed about his neck and shoulders loosely, his brown eyes flecked with mahagony flare, his mouth in long thin line, and fists clenched, restrained above his head by the handcuffs, indeed, Bakura looked very domitable and Mariku found himself starting to begin to get…curious. He could almost see why his dumb obviously gay, hikari had a crush on Bakura. Not that_ he_ did. No, Mariku's sole purpose was to humiliate Bakura…make him so dominated that the tomb robber would be scarred forever. It sounded so entertaining and Mariku grinned psychotically, making the hair on Bakura's neck rise. Mariku kept Bakura's legs spread with a rough impatience. Bakura grit his teeth, trying to think of ways to stall the inevitable. Bakura may have been in the ring for 5000 years, he may not be a socialite, but even he could tell where Mariku was planning on taking this… and Bakura couldn't stop it. He didn't want to harm Marik.

How could he harm Marik? Yet, Bakura knew that if he didn't try to knock out Mariku then he was in some serious shit. Mariku meanwhile was calculating and observing Bakura's exposed body.

Bakura was sensually pleasing to look at.

His will to fight back despite the odds was entertaining.

Dominating him would serve to be…most satisfying. Mariku felt an unfamiliar feeling warm down in his pants and realized that he was getting a little…excited. Mariku tilted his head to the side. He wanted the pleasure of killing Bakura but his mind began to think of other pleasure that he could extract from the tomb robber. Mariku decided that he would…take his time with this. Instead of flat out just tormenting Bakura and then slitting his throat, Mariku devised that dominating Bakura would prove to be most satisfying. Most satisfying indeed.

Bakura hadn't taken his eyes off of Mariku the whole time. Bakura was very unsettled. He wasn't quite sure what Mariku was up to. He eyed the gash on Marik's arm and could feel the dried blood on his stomach. It wasn't that Bakura was bothered by blood, it was just…it was Marik's…which was enough to make his stomach lurch. Yes,….YES he had a crush on Marik. He had no idea that Mariku was smart enough to even care to pay attention to all the hints he'd dropped.

He'd underestimated Mariku.

Mariku hadn't loosened up on stroking Bakura's member and Bakura hissed when he felt his package beginning to be fondled. Shuddering, Bakura wanted to kick Mariku in the face. He couldn't though. Once again he tried reaching out to Marik desperately.

/ MARIK, goddamit!/

/ eh…Bakura…I'm…sorry…/

Bakura frowned.

/ Ra, Marik! What's wrong with you! Get your ass out here!/

/….I…I can't…Mariku has …has…he's feeding off…of my…my anger…/

/….You're STILL mad?/

The fight that those two had had had been about Bakura finally blowing his top at Marik's incessant name-calling, and derpiness. Bakura had been in a bad mood because of the rather bloody hot weather outside earlier in the day and the broken air conditioner wasn't helping. Neither was Marik. Bakura was pissed because he was devising a plan to steal the puzzle from Yugi but all Marik wanted to do was just "hang out" and try to devise a plan later. Bakura was too grouchy to want to wait until "later". Now, finding himself in this very BAD turn of events, Bakura mentally didn't know what to do.

Bakura was broken from his reverie when he felt a pair of lips smash against his own. With a cry of surprise and annoyance, he found Mariku's tongue dart into his mouth before he could stop it. Quickly, Bakura instinctively –and without intending to—kicked Mariku hard, in the crotch, and to his immense satisfaction, the other Psychotic Yami rolled off him, snarling a string of wheezed curses.

"Oh, you'll pay for that dearly, tomb robber," Mariku growled, and Bakura had no doubt in his mind that he was indeed, going to pay for that. He glared Mariku down though. Inside, his stomach was churning. He was delaying the inevitable but he had a nasty feeling he'd just sped things up.

Mariku grinned again, as psychotic as ever and Bakura narrowed his eyes, trying to figure out what it was that Mariku was up to. He saw the blade move and hover over Marik's already injured arm and Bakura watched in silent horror as Mariku made to slash much deeper this time.

"WAIT!" Bakura gasped in obvious panic.

Mariku paused. "You going to behave? Or will I have to cut up your precious boy toy to ribbons? Or..I wonder…would you be the bigger bitch in this relationship?" Mariku smirked down at Bakura once again, straddling him.

Bakura gulped, and growled in response. He tensed, but didn't kick Mariku again even as he felt his legs be parted and two impatient digits insert inside of him dry. With a hiss, Bakura turned his face away from Mariku, his eyes shut tight, as he grit his teeth, his back arching like a tightly strung bow. The pain was making his insides scream but Bakura refused to let out the pained little gasps, merely breathing as regularly as he could and trying to think of other things. Anything that wasn't what was going on just then. Mariku kept a hand on Bakura's hip, stopping Bakura from arching completely and began to scissor him, enjoying the strangled groan he managed to wrangle from Bakura. _Now things were getting interesting._

"My Hikari can't come out right now…he's ah…otherwise contained," Mariku growled, as he leaned in to Bakura's chest and licked a long saliva trail up to Bakura's nipples where he paused for a moment, stroking one nipple and still fingering Bakura inside. Mariku, was fascinated at how tight and warm Bakura was around Mariku's fingers. Feeling Bakura squirm and bite his lip so hard it bled was very…arousing for Mariku. Why? Maybe it was because he found pleasure in the torment of others? Sadistical? Mmm, yes indeed. He leaned in and licked at Bakura's lips and all Bakura could muster was a small groan of displeasure. That only fueled Mariku. The satisfaction of being able to torment the tomb robber in this manner was indeed, satisfying, but Mariku was …experimental. True, he was created from Marik's anger and had been around long enough that he'd actually developed an identity completely separate from Marik's, and that meant that he shared a body with Marik. Mariku mused about Bakura's rather…amusing reactions and attempts to hide the obvious pain he was feeling. It made Mariku only want to torture him more. He curled his fingers sharply in Bakura, even thrusting in a third, and was satisfied to see Bakura bite a pillow in desperation with his small pearly white fangs.

"I said this before…I want to hear you moan," Mariku said silkily.

"N-never…" Bakura gasped out, his wrists clanking as he began to feel himself beginning to succuumb. Bakura cursed his damn yadonushi's mortal body.

Mariku grinned nastily. Oh, he was going to enjoy this abuse. Mariku steadied himself at Bakura's entrance, withdrawing the fingers. He was a little dissapointed because the rumors were that virgins bled. It was alright though, Mariku knew he'd have Bakura bleeding soon enough. It was enough to put a sadistical grin on his face.

Before Bakura had a moment to react, he let out a sharp howl of pain as Mariku entered him without any preparation…without warning…all Bakura could feel was agonizing pain as he virginity was brutally ripped from inside him with each bloody thrust Mariku forced into him. Panting and feeling only pain, Bakura couldn't think any more. He refused to acknowledge the pain, but it was there. It was there, present, and screaming inside of him. It was worse than having his nails pulled out one by one. It was worse than a thousand hot irons pressed against every bit of his skin. He knew he was bleeding, and his eyes stung. Ra, he didn't want to cry. He wasn't that weak. He wasn't weak, but his body was psychically. The tears rolled down his face before he even realized they were there and he bit Mariku has hard as he could on the hand, shivering, trembling, his breaths ragged and sharp. Mariku grinned wider, he didn't care for the pain. It was rather amusing to watch Bakura writhe and groan and cry. THIS was what he'd been waiting for. Bakura couldn't speak, his voicebox seemed to be shut down. He wanted to sleep, for it to be over, but Mariku wasn't having any of that. He growled and he re-adjusted himself, searching for that G-spot inside Bakura. Bakura had no idea what Mariku was doing…He only felt pain, excruciating pain. He howled curses at Mariku and tried to beat him, but his hands were restrained and all he could do was groan and moan and writhe. Mariku felt Bakura's inner landmark and he began to ram it and was satisfied to see Bakura throw his head back, moaning like a whore now.

Bakura gasped and groaned. He tried his best to not be vocal. Fuck if he ever gave Mariku that satisfaction. He wondered in a small bit of his mind as he was pulled in and out of the present, if Mariku was letting Marik watch this. What would Marik think? What would he think of Bakura? Bakura's heart sank and with each thrust, it was like Mariku was taking another stab at Bakura's heart. Bakura hated it. Hated being vulnerable. Hated this powerlessness that he was forced into against his will. But most of all, he hated Mariku even more than the Pharoah. His rage was diminished by the pain he was feeling. He felt almost numb. He felt the foreign pleasure but mostly he felt pain. So much pain. He shuddered as he felt something warm, and hot, and sticky release inside of him and his muscles clamped around Mariku. Letting out a shuddering gasp, Bakura felt Mariku stroking him again. How long had Mariku been stroking him? Bakura didn't know. He was too out of it, but he felt a strange sort of high as he released on the sheets and down Mariku's hand and a little on his chest and inner thighs.

Mariku pulled out of Bakura to study his handywork. He was only interested in bringing Bakura pain and humiliation…claiming him as a trophy…his sniveling hikari would be heartbroken. Mariku grinned, pleased to have taken Bakura's virginity along with pride and whatever else the thief formerly had.

Bakura on the other hand panted, knowing he'd been dominated and seething. He wanted to sleep…his head hurt, his ass was in so much pain, Bakura couldn't even speak…only breath irregularly. Mariku kissed along Bakura's inner thighs and Bakura groaned, feebly.

Mariku's smirk set Bakura on edge.

"You didn't think we were finished? Did you? That was just the appetizer…I plan on having the main course and dessert still…" Mariku purred, breathing hotly on Bakura's ear. Bakura found Mariku's tongue in his mouth a second later and shivered, moaning into it from frustration. He was numb from the pain and didn't have enough strength to try contacting Marik again. What was the point? He didn't want Marik to know this happened…

"St-stop…" Bakura croaked.

"I own you now, tomb robber," Mariku grinned nastily, licking his lips. "…I won't tell my sniveling Hikari…if you do as I say, exactly…"

Bakura knew then that it was going to be a very long, uncomfortable…hellish night.

Bakura panted, his throat incredibly sore from his cursing out Mariku. He winced with every slight shift, and groaned with every thrust. Bakura's stamina for pain was inhuman, and although he normally bragged himself for his stamina… for once, he resented this. It was the third time, and Bakura felt sticky and gross all over. He thought it was finally over as Mariku pulled out with a panty satisfied grunt after releasing once again inside of him and oh, how Bakura's insides burned. He didn't have the strength to lift up his head, much less yell at Mariku. He lay still, and was only hazily aware of Mariku undoing his handcuffs. He attempted to instinctively scramble but Mariku pulled Bakura to his chest, with that stupid, stupid dominating smirk, and Bakura was forced to rest his heavy head against Mariku's chest. "Bast…ar..d…" Bakura croaked, feebly.

"Yes, I know…_fluffy pie_," Mariku crooned, cackling satisfied. Bakura shook visibly with indescribable rage. But Mariku knew that Bakura's attack power was less than 1%. Bakura hoped that Mariku would slink back into Marik now. He feebly attempted to punch Mariku but Mariku merely rolled over on top of Bakura, who was at this point, too achey and worn to fight back. "Oh? If you still have energy…we should fix that…" Mariku pinched Bakura's abused nipples and Bakura whined in the back of his throat, his hands, now freed, feebly scrabbling at Mariku's hands, trying to remove them from himself. Mariku looked at Bakura's full body, in the light, and he enjoyed the view. Bakura's hair was a mess, his top was in shreds because Mariku decided to have some fun slicing it in various places and Bakura's inner thighs and legs had some red welts where Mariku gripped hard during orgasm. Bakura's inner thighs also showed a small trail of white and red trickling down his legs while his stomach showed merely some white random trails mixed with Marik's dry blood. With Bakura's glossy eyed mahagony glare, he truly looked…spectacular. Mariku wanted to control that and knowing that he was the reason for this side of Bakura, his purple eyes glowed possessively. Oh yes…Bakura was claimed as his…

He hadn't planned on that, to be honest. But still…why let go of such an interesting toy?

He decided since he was in such a good mood, to let his hikari out. "You've entertained me well," he purred into Bakura's ear, as he nibbled it, and Bakura merely quivered in Mariku's grasp. Oh, how he loved this powerhold he had over the insufferably sarcastic tomb robber right now. Now and forever, Mariku was convinced. "I'll let my hikari out…but first…you should shower and change…" Bakura trembled with unimaginable rage. His head throbbed, his ass hurt like a thousand…no ten thousand hot irons had been pressed up his ass at once while someone shot a hot glue gun up his sides and spine. The worse part was that he had been powerless to stop it. Powerless to do anything escape yell and bear the pain.

He trembled, rage boiling him down to his very core, but he had no energy, absolutely no stamina to back this up. He felt a shift and Mariku grinned at him nastily. "My hikari knows nothing of your crush on him…as long as you continue to be as good as you were tonight, I'll make sure to keep it from him…" Before Bakura could respond, he watched silently at the transformation. He turned his face away, his insides and legs and everything burning, and curled up into a small quiet ball.

If Marik was as straight as he claimed to be, Bakura had no doubt that his reaction would be bad. Sure enough, a pair of wide-eyed amythst eyes rested upon Bakura's curled up in the covers form. The room was silent. It was so quiet that you could hear a pin drop on the carpet.

Marik slipped out of bed quietly and Bakura listened for rustling sounds. He knew that Marik was getting dressed. Bakura figured he'd clean himself up in the morning. His eyelids drooped, feeling heavy. He felt so exposed. If the bed could swallow him up, he wished it would. His anger at Mariku was fueling and spiralling in his stomach but his throat hurt too much to say much of anything.

Marik was shocked. Beyond it. Marik was horrified. Stunned. He didn't know what ot say. How to react. Bakura was being deathly quiet and Marik was seething at his Yami. His Yami not only used HIS body to violate Bakura, but this was a new low, even for his yami. He should've seen it coming. If he thought he could under-estimate his yami, now he had no doubt that his yami should NEVER be under-estimated.

Marik opened his mouth but closed it, looking like a fish out of water. He had no idea how to comfort Bakura. The experience he'd been forced into must've been horrible although Mariku had actually blocked Marik the whole time so Marik was graced from having to watch. His anger had caused Mariku this opening. Marik felt a guilty wieght in his stomach. He could see the blood on the sheets and knew that right now, Bakura needed him. Marik knew that he claimed to be straight, and he didn't want to give Bakura the wrong idea, because he wasn't interested in Bakura's body at all, but he knew, that right now, Bakura needed someone to lean on for support. Marik also knew that leaning on someone for support was something that Bakura normally despised. Still, Marik had to do something. He felt so useless. He felt horrible. He knew this wouldn't atone for the horrible experience that Bakura had just had, but he had to do something. He didn't know what else to do.

Bakura heard Marik's footsteps leave the room and heard the water running in the bathroom. He wondered hazily if Marik was taking a shower? He let out a small grunt of surprise when he felt a light touch on his shoulder. He didn't want to look at Marik still. He felt so ashamed. "…Bakura…" Marik said, hushed.

Bakura continued to ignore Marik. He felt Marik's weight leave the bed and then lifted his head when he felt a small tug back of the covers. With a small growl of weak protest, Bakura tried to pull the covers back over himself but Marik was stubborn as he was stronger. He managed to with little to no resistance from Bakura, pick him up bridal style. Bakura hissed in pain but Marik held him gingerly and Bakura had no choice but to cling to Marik for support as Marik made his way to the bathroom. Gently, he set Bakura in the shower, and Bakura felt still numb. Marik was also very quiet. Much quieter than normal. Bakura didn't know how to handle this situation. He knew that Marik was in the same boat as he was on this. He gave a little start when he felt a warm cloth begin to rub his shoulders and looked up, seeing Marik keeping a poker face. This wasn't like Marik that Bakura had come to know. He was quiet and serious and Bakura was worried about what may be going on inside Marik's mind right now.

"Marik, you don't have to-" Bakura started, his tone obviously pained for multiple reasons although Marik would only connect it to the obvious.

"I want to help my kitty," Marik said quietly. Bakura noticed how Marik's voice quivered slightly. Marik hoped Bakura hadn't detected it, but Bakura had indeed. The only sound between them was the sound of the rushing water from the faucet. Bakura didn't even complain that Marik had called him a kitty. Again. Marik stopped after a couple minutes which felt like hours, toBakura, and turned his back on him. Bakura looked at him questioningly. "…I'll leave you alone..to…" Marik's voice trailed off and he left the bathroom, closing the door with a small *click* and leaving Bakura alone, with the warm water, and his thoughts. Bakura closed his eyes, leaning against the wall of the shower, allowing the water to run down his back a little while after he'd managed to clean himself. He winced with every slight movement, and his ass felt like someone had stuck a hornet's nest up it. But Bakura grit his teeth. He painstakingly got into the pajamas that Marik had left on the toilet seat for him. They were red with gold band like designs on the upper arms and lower legs. Bakura slipped into them with difficulty. He had time in the shower to think of Mariku's threats. Bakura's vision swam before his eyes as his head ache suddenly split open, and with a thud he collapsed on the tile floor of the bathroom. He heard the door click open from what seemed to be far away, felt Marik gently trying to wake him up but now that it was all over, Bakura just wanted to sleep.

Marik meanwhile, had run in when he heard the thud and he quickly hoisted Bakura up over his back and piggy backed him to the bed where he instantly tucked him in. With a worried frown, Marik climbed into the bed as well. Normally, if he had a nightmare, Bakrua would slip into the covers and stay with him until he'd calmed down. Now, Marik wanted to let Bakura know that he was there for _him. _ Marik's gaze was passive. He sighed as he turned on his side, watching Bakura's features finally relax to a sleeping look. It wasn't often that Marik had the chance to see a peaceful sleeping Bakura. Watching him sleep, looking unpained and free of his chains, Marik wondered what would happen once he woke up. Would Bakura blame him?

Marik's heart sank. He'd let his anger best him. For that, Bakura had to pay in the worst way. Marik hesitated, brushing some of Bakura's stray locks of hair out of his eyes. He didn't know why he did what he did then…maybe it was because he felt guilty, or maybe it was just because …Marik kissed Bakura's forehead briefly. Marik didn't want Bakura to know that he'd done that. Marik didn't know himself why he'd done that. Marik used his magic to heal the obvious wound on himself and the head wound on Bakura, and after busying himself with cleanup, he slipped back into the bed. Bakura mumbled something and began to nuzzle Marik. Marik froze but then relaxed. Bakura was just dreaming. Bakura was dreaming. Marik wondered what the tomb robber, the great infamous King(Prince) of Thieves dreamed about. Marik bit his lower lip. He wanted things to be normal between him and Bakura. He just didn't know how.

Mariku watched with a hiss, intterupted from his after-glow gloating as he saw his hikari kiss Bakura's sleeping forehead. No one was allowed to touch Bakura in that manner! Mariku growled, knowing he couldn't let his hikari go any further with his toy. Yes, Mariku refused to let his hikari steal what he stole first! "I wouldn't touch him, if I were you," Mariku hummed, with a dark cackle. Oh, he had plans for his hikari if he tried. Mariku mused, his hikari always claimed to be straight. Mariku decided to test that theory. Blackmailing not just Bakura but Marik sounded so entertaining. Mariku cackled to himself. Things were finally getting interesting.


	6. Chapter 5 (the REAL chapter 5)

Chapter 5

Evil Angel

**A/N: This is an ADORABLE thief shipping chapter but mwhahaha 3 Mariku is FAR from done ~prepare yourselves to see what happens next and remember to leave reviews. I like reviews. If you don't I'll sick Ryou on ya'll with an egg beater. He's british. He's a formiddable britishly gay opponent with an egg beater. OH and also, Happy Birthday to Pharoah Silver! Anyhow, I've decided to just write as myself. So, light fluff but this is mostly seriousISH. Meh. ENJOY. OH YEAH I like a mix of canon/LK. And I always add a bit of my own twist since it's fanfiction. BUT YEAH. Er….~(._.)~ please no flamin' I ain't aimin' only writin' . lalala. **

Bakura groaned as he woke up the next day. The pain came rushing back and he grit his teeth. His eyes cracked open and he saw Marik sitting on the edge of his side of the bed, a tray in hand with some eggs and a glass of orange juice. "What time is it?" Bakura mumbled, rubbing his eyes tiredly, the twinges causing him to hiss a little.

"It's 10… I let you sleep…" Marik said, and Bakura attempted to get to a sitting upright position. He winced and Marik handed him some pain relief pills. "I got these from my sister," he said quietly, "It's called ibiprofin…it should help…" Marik hadn't slept well that night. The guilt amongst other things had kept him up. He was tired, but he wasn't complaining. He felt like he had no right after what had happened.

Bakura felt uncomfortable with Marik's behavior. Although he did prefer it to Marik acting oblivious…but still. Bakura didn't know which made him feel MORE awkward. Mustering up a bit of usual snark, "Ra, Vicodin would be more effective at this point," Bakura growled, wincing as he took his glass of orange juice and without waiting for a response from Marik, he popped the pills into his mouth. Marik watched him silently. Bakura choked a little. "Fucking pills…I hate pills…too much promise of death on the labels," Bakura grumbled. His throat was still incredibly sore but he could speak again. His voice was slightly hoarse though. Also, Marik kept watching him, silently. Bakura knew that Marik wanted to say something. He inclined his head only slightly in Marik's direction, while focusing his attention on the back wall.

"… I think we need to talk, Bakura…" Marik said gently.

Bakura shot him a look. "What do you mean? There is nothing to talk about…" he said curtly, but paused as he didn't have the energy to be snappish to Marik… besides Marik looked like a kicked puppy.

"… I asked Isis about ….about better controlling …him…but she's at a loss as well. She expects that I'll just have to control my temper better…I didn't tell her any of the ..you know….details…" Marik said, sighing quietly. Bakura's voice felt sore and he coughed, his throat hurting more. Marik looked to him. So, Marik called his sister in the time that he'd been out of it?

"Ah, your voice sounded good a second ago…but you shouldn't over exert yourself…I'll just have my say before I leave you alone," Marik said and Bakura growled.

Telling him what was on his mind when bakura was too weak to walk away without a care, smart. It wasn't that Bakura didn't care –cus he did—he just had a reputation to uphold. Damn fucking Mariku if Mariku thought this was the end. Already, Bakura was plotting a fitting payback if Mariku EVER got separated from Marik. Although, Bakura knew he could go to the shadow realm and probably take him in a fist fight. Bakura may be shorter and his yadonushi's body may be weak, but Bakura sure as hell wasn't. His head did feel better since Marik had healed it and he was pulled out of his reverie when Marik gave him a small nudge on the shoulder.

"…Marik can't this wait?" Bakura growled, stabbing at his eggs, not sure what he was feeling at the moment.

"… No, I'm sorry it can't…." Marik said quietly. Serious.

Bakura raised his gaze to Marik's and his heart jumped a little. Marik was leaning in to his _face. _Bakura found a hand gently petting his wild white hair and he looked disgruntledly at Marik.

"Stop petting me, I'm not a damn kitty," he growled, poking Marik with his fork, gently.

Marik grinned, it was a tired grin and Bakura noticed the circles under Marik's eyes for the first time. "AH , but you're such a kitty, fluffy…your hair is so soft and you're very-" Marik's voice trailed off.

Beautiful.

Marik couldn't say that. From a girl's point of view –not that he was a girl or anything—Bakura was handsome. Marik knew now was NOT the time for conflicting odd feelings to start arising. He pushed them away.

"I'm very what?" Bakura growled.

"…cat-like," Marik responded, scratching Bakura's chin teasingly and Bakura rolled his eyes, swatting at Marik. Marik's heart warmed a little. Bakura seemed to be regaining his normal energy.

"Am _not!_" he complained.

"You totally frigging _are _though," Marik smirked, feeling relief at Bakura's usual grouchiness.

Bakura sighed. Marik seemed to attempting to be his usual self. But Bakura was no fool. He knew something was wrong with Marik. With a sinking feeling, he knew it was partly _his_ fault.

"Fine, make it quick, I plan on sleeping all day today…" Bakura growled.

"…Yes…" Marik started but Bakura gasped.

"My ring! Marik, where is it?" he said quickly, annoyed that he'd forgotten about it.

Marik blinked. "Ehm…the ring is with my rod…It's in the closet-"

"Get it! Now!" Bakura hissed, his eyes flashing.

Marik bit his lip, surprised at this little random outburst but figured that it was logical since Bakura was able to think a little bit with more clarity now. He quietly, and without complaint, fished Bakura's ring from his closet and brought it to him. Bakura eyed it hungrily and held out his hands expectantly. Marik with a sigh, plopped the ring into Bakura's hands.

Bakura placed the ring around his neck, relaxing at the reassurance that the source of his power was safely around his neck. His stomach was still churning though and he didn't know if he could stomach anything. He finished the Orange juice but realized, that the acidic quality of the drink would hurt his stomach since he hadn't eaten anything. He realized that Marik hadn't spoken again and he looked up hesitantly, trying to read Marik's expression which remained neatural, if not, a little remorseful.

"… I…" Marik's voice died. How could he talk? What could he say? Marik didn't want to say the wrong thing, and at this point, he felt like he was going to fuck things up big time… if things weren't already bad enough. How he wanted to pretend like yesterday never happened.

Bakura watched Marik without speaking. He wondered what was going on in Marik's head. Normally, he'd take a guess and say nothing but the air was still stiff. Bakura didn't like this. It felt suffocating. His ass hurt although the pills were supposedly supposed to help. Bakura still winced when he shifted slightly into a cross legged position and setting the tray aside, merely curled up again in the bed. He felt drained. He had no energy to really move to get out of the bed. Marik took notice of this and he heaved an undisguisably guilty sigh.

"Marik…speak already," Bakura said wearily. The silence was more deafening than anything.

Marik looked to Bakura's eggs. "…You should try to get your energy back," he said with a small tired smile.

Bakura looked back at his untouched eggs. He didn't feel hungry. He didn't know really what he was feeling. He was certain though, that he wouldn't let Mariku get away with what he'd done. Bakura felt a bit more safe with his ring around his neck, but still, he felt like he wanted to be alone. Marik had been quiet still and Bakura glanced at him impatiently. "I need some time alone…to think…what is it?"

Marik cleared his throat. "…I…I'm sorry I got into a fight with you yesterday…" he looked at his hands. "…I …" I'm even more sorry that this happened, was what Marik wanted to really say, but how could he express that? Bakura was already feeling awkward as it was. Marik couldn't read Bakura's passive expression but he was just uncertain of what to do now. Bakura tilted his head slightly at Marik who had trailed off once again on his sentences.

Bakura didn't know really what to say in this situation. He had noticed Marik's lack of sleep right away and felt like that was his fault. He still felt the pain if he shifted to much, but if he kept stock still, the pain would lessen a bit. He felt self-concious not doing anything so he began to nibble at his eggs, even though he was still not hungry. He saw Marik's gaze perk up slightly and that was enough to egg him on to eat a little bit more.

After Bakura had finished, Marik went to the kitchen to wash the dishes.

/ Morning, my pet/ A smug voice cackled in Marik's head. Marik gasped, nearly dropping the plate.

/Frig off, Mariku!/

/ awww, someone has a stick up their feminine ass~ or perhaps lack of?/ Mariku hinted, cackling and Marik's face turned red.

/ I don't think like that!/ he snapped angrily back.

/ temper, temper~ I may just come out and play with Bakura again, we had oh so much fun last night/ Mariku slyly interjected, enjoying the rage that Marik emitted almost automatically. / Really now, how long do you plan on playing stupid?/

Marik closed his eyes for a moment, getting his emotions in check. He wouldn't let Mariku fuel his anger enough to come out again. Ever. If he could help it. He attempted to block Mariku but Mariku was quick with his next words.

/ I wouldn't block me if I were you, otherwise I'll tell Bakura/

/ Tell Bakura what?/ Marik stupidly replied, levelly.

/ How you're upset I got to the treasure in his chest before you could and snagged all the gold~/ Mariku said matter-of-factly.

Marik was quiet. He placed the plate in the sink, in a tub of bubbles and watery suds and turned on his heel. He didn't want to listen to this. He definently didn't want ot listen to Mariku's smugness. Marik felt that this was the wrong time to be jealous. Of course it was. He didn't care that Mariku ahd beaten him. He cared that Bakura had been hurt in the process. Although, Bakura seemed rather calm about the whole thing, but Marik knew that internally, Bakura was no doubt at a loss. Perhaps plotting Mariku's death with as much vigor as Marik was at the moment. All Marik wondered was if Bakura blamed him. It was his fault his anger allowed Mariku that opening. He'd already apologized but how does one simply apologize for their friend's rape at the hands of their inner dementia? Marik was lucky that Bakura hadn't just decided to high tail it on out of the apartment. Not that he could at the moment. Marik leaned against the wall outside the bedroom where Bakura wouldn't be able to see him. His heart sank. Would Bakura leave once he was able to walk around again? He used all his strength he could muster, sagging against the wall, to push Mariku away from his thoughts –keep him at bay—if not for a little while.

Bakura meanwhile had been resting. He gazed up at the ceiling and bit his lip. He was being hindered from his missions to obtain the items. He was being black mailed by an entity that made his hatred for the pharoah look like a fool's game. Bakura promised himself that Mariku would not have that same opportunity again. He didn't want to creep Marik out with his feelings, but he knew that if he didn't, then Mariku's leverage would continue to force Bakura to succuumb to Mariku. Bakura refused to succuumb.

Bakura wanted to leave. He knew it would hurt Marik, but right now, he needed space. He wasn't sure he could be around Marik, at least for a little while until things settled. Of course, that also meant if Marik still wanted to be with him as friends after Bakura confessed. Bakura growled to himself. He never thought he'd be a pansy girly girl, lying in bed fretting about telling her romantic feelings to her best guy friend. Hell, he was much more masculine than that. He deflated a little, remembering the events from the night previous, and his eyes narrowed. His fists clenched and unclenched but he felt powerless. If only he'd been _stronger._

Bakura knew he didn't have as much muscle in his yadonushi's body as he did in his own, but he knew that just in hieght alone, even Marik had a better chance taking on Mariku. Marik.

Bakura honestly didn't know how to act around him. He didn't blame Marik for his dark half's actions. He was more miffed at himself for underestimating Mariku. He knew Mariku was a nut, but even _he_ hadn't seen that one coming. Bakura sat up a little, with a small wince, noticing a shadow stretching outside his door. He saw Marik walk in.

`"How do you feel?" Marik asked politely.

Bakura looked away. How did he feel? He honestly didn't know. Still, this was his fight. This was between him and Mariku. The time to confess to Marik would come, but not this moment. It just didn't feel right. Bakura knew if he just came out and said it, then Mariku's leverage would evaporate but that would cost Bakura is only pawn-no..best friend.

He felt Marik's hand to to his forehead, feeling for a fever.

"I'm not sick," Bakura managed to growl, with a little bit of his usual flare.

"I just want to make sure…" Marik said quietly.

Bakura felt strange. It was odd to see Marik who was normally active and loud and….annoying, so …different. He was quieter, and seemed more drawn in on himself. Bakura didn't admit this out loud but he was torn between being glad Marik wasn't just completely ignoring the seriousness of the situation, but also a little miffed because he needed a distraction.

"I want to sleep," Bakura said quietly.

Marik nodded. "Alright, I'll be in the other room if you need me, ok Flu-…ok Bakura?" He got off the bed and moved to the doorway. Bakura caught Marik's hesitance in using the nickname. He was releived that Marik stopped. Right. Bakura was his alias, not fluffy. He boiled a little inside at Mariku's calling him fluffy pie. He complained about it being intolerable with Marik but Mariku. Bakura knew that given time(and if he was still around after confession time) Marik would no doubt go back to calling him fluffy. Bakura fluffed his pillow for a moment, wincing a little at the shifting, sucking in his breath at the small stinging sensation below. No doubt a scab or something. Bakura had of course no experience with being raped so he didn't know how to handle the stinging. He was too embarrassed to ask Marik "hey, my ass stings, got anything for it?", so Bakura merely burrowed in the covers, clenched his teeth, setting his jaw to profile, and closed his eyes, drifting off again to a tired sleep.

**A/N: Yes I know, this chapter is rather short. Let me know if it needs edits (I really AM open to a keen eye of sorts you know **** ) BUT YEAH. I am happy with this chapter. I tried to capture the angst between both Marik and Bakura. Nothing really happens in this chapter other than Mariku trying to piss off Marik and not completely succeeding in his plan to come out again~ NEXT CHAPTER IS A Lime (I think that means everything except sex) I believe I'll have some fun with this one. It'll be set a week later, so prepare yourself for a one week TIME JUMP :D. **


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Evil angel

**A/N: Ok, so this is kinda random, but I was listening to "From the Ashes" by some band rather and I realized that I really liked it for Bakura's angst… T.T Anyhow. I actualy came across it because of the akatsuki and then FMA 3 LOVE FMA and Brotherhood. MUSTANG ROY. He is. God. Just kidding. But no, seirously. 0w0 hee hee hee . Ok done drooling.**

** ANYHOW, basically, I suppose I should give ya'll a head's up. I am sticking with Mariku instead of Melvin because for me, melvin is LK's characterization of Yami marik and I just feel like since I'm taking my own spin on these characters after battle city and all that fun jazz, I don't want to look like I'm stealin any one's thunder because please, I'm all about the lightning~ okthatwashorrible but I'm tired so screw it xD AHAHHA sugaarrrr. 0w0. ANYHOO, BAKURA ANGST CHAPTER. It's a week after the said rape and now Bakura has been mulling over what this means for both him and marik since Mariku is a bigger threat than even either of them realized. Bakura's pride is also shot a bit cuz of Mariku and Marik is feeling guilty for being jealous of his yami for beating him to bakura even though unlike Mariku, marik is a sweetie(well mariku IS a sweetie but I'm leaning towards deathshipping on that one….but not without the angsty " I might like my hikari RAHAAHH I'm a bastard who dances on others emotions" moment to screw with both marik and bakura) . ANYHOW. SO YES. I am inspired by songs for this chapter (well, I am EVERY chapter but hell 3) "Try" by P!nk will be one of Marik/Bakura's motivational teamwork songs lmao. Or maybe I'll have it be yami and yugi's. Anyhow, this whole first part is inspired also by a song from /Bestamvsofalltime "Dreamfall" as well as "Left Us Falling" ooh. Songs 3 . Also, randomly, why did Jesse's Mcartney's song "Just so you know" start playing xD…Oh I know…because there will be a scene in this…TT_TT I will have to break this chappy into 3 parts I guess. It will be long but still. SO much emotion to cover and need spaace. **

Bakura sat on the couch, rummaging through a small pack of his, quietly and contemplatively. Marik had been helping him out the whole week, but Bakura still felt awkward. What Bakura was irked at, more than anything, was that he was the prince of thieves, and wielder of a dark item capable of slitting a thousand men without batting a lash, and yet he'd let some premature dementia created from marik's loneliness and pain dominate him. No, he hadn't let, he'd had no choice.

Powerless.

He'd been tricked.

Fooled.

Taken advantage of.

Oddly though, Bakura's anger, while still boiling, had settled. More than anything, Bakura felt achy and tired. He felt even more surely than normal and he didn't know what to do about Marik. Marik had been nothing but helpful, but that wouldn't make saying goodbye any easier.

It should be easy.

Yes, it should.

But then why did it feel like Bakura's hole in his chest was only expanding.

Bakura did like Marik, and he hadn't completely realized the extent of it himself. He wanted to deny it now though, and knew that even if Mariku told Marik his dirty little secret, that it'd be easy to just lie. So then, why did it seem like running away was more appealing? Was it because when he looked at Marik, he was reminded momentarily of the monster inside? Or was it because he knew that if Marik got too close, he'd give it all away?

It wasn't completely Marik's fault –well, not the intentional rape—that Mariku was a complete narcissistic dickweed. True, Marik created the complete narcissistic dickweed…oh this was too confusing and his head hurt trying to logic. Bakura's features darkened to a scowl for a moment. He needed his energy to be able to execute his defeation of the pharoah sucessfully. Marik hadn't prodded him at all about the details of that night and Bakura didn't know exactly what to say to Marik. He had slept a lot for the first half of the week, the pain had been putting himin a grouchy mood and while it wasn't completely gone, it was just a dull twinge in the back of his mind now. Bakura's hatred for the pharaoah was only fueled because of this event. If the pharaoh hadn't created the items (ok so he was a baby then, but details, details,) then Marik wouldn't have suffered in having to uphold the tombkeeper's traditions. Bakura would've had a normal life. Mariku would've never existed.

The items would've never existed.

Bakura's family, would've existed.

Bakura looked up when he saw a shadow pass over him. Marik held a small box in his arms and he looked over its contents at Bakura.

"What are you doing?" Bakura asked automatically.

"I'm er…spring cleaning…" Marik said, a smallish shrug the best he could do.

"Ah, thus proving you're indeed, a woman," Bakura smirked tiredly, leaning back in his couch.

"Not a woman, a tidy human being," Marik made a face in response, before tossing his hair to the side in a mock girly fashion.

Bakura rolled his eyes. He watched as Marik swished his hips on the way out of the room. Bakura checked the contents of his bag.

Wad of cash? Check.

Compass? Check.

Knives? Check

Maps? Check.

Spare clothes, plus an umbrella? Check.

Bakura hadn't told Marik his plan to leave. He felt it better to just slip away. If Mariku decided to rat out Bakura then so be it. Bakura would lie about his feelings. He was a master of deception, so good ,that he was able to fool himself.

Bakura checked his cell phone, to make sure the charge was full. Ryou payed for the phone bill, speaking of which. Ryou, his yadonushi… Bakura knew he would have to come out sometime. Ryou and Yugi were close but Bakura wondered if it'd actually be possible to impersonate Ryou and get away with snatching the puzzle. It sounded tempting, for sure. Bakura was solely focused on getting his revenge on the pharoah and he wasn't going to let Mariku or anyone stand in his path.

Bakura knew that Marik wanted in on the action against the pharoah, and he devised that he'd find a way to make Marik inclusive, but at a later point in time. Right now, Bakura just felt like getting away. He wasn't running away like he had been wounded or because he was vulnerable. It just felt like the smartest option. Bakura didn't want Ryou knowing anything that was going on because it had done a number on Bakura's pride for sure. To be honest, Bakura wasn't cruel or mean to his Hikari. Bossy and commanding sure, but Bakura actually left his hikari alone for most of the time. Sure there were moments when he would punch his hikari in the face just to see if he'd do something other than just start to cry… eh. He had changed a lot though in the past year. He didn't want o admit that it was Marik's derpy influence. No way. As for his relationship with Ryou, he really only needed Ryou's body as a means of getting around on a physical plane.

Marik meanwhile, had been trying to be nothing but helpful to Bakura. At the same time though, he felt a heavy wieght in his chest. He felt guilty for the jealousy he felt towards his yami, and anger at himself for being weak enough to put Bakura through that at his yami's hands. Marik couldn't help but be drawn in to the strange white haired theif. With his temper but wit, he was…the closest thing to a friend Marik had ever had. Of course, the fact that his closest thing to a best friend was really a vengeful bloodthirsty 5000 year old spirit really did say a lot for Marik's lack of normal social interaction growing up.

** Still, he is attractive is he not?** A sly voice snickered in the back of Marik's head. Marik scowled. Mariku, go away.

**Ah, ah, ah…not until I've had a little fun…I'm bored and my toy isn't around to play with-**

Mariku! Bakura isn't your play thing! Marik's anger flared before he realized he'd been egged and with a curse he felt himself pushed into his own mind. Mariku stood in Marik's place, holding a halfway folded purple hoodie. Tossing the hoodie cleanly into a laundry basket fully folded, Mariku let out a small snort. "**Let's see Disney do that when they clean…**" He randomly growled. He paused. Why was he thinking of Disney? Damn his hikari and love for watching Pochahontas…and Tangled.

Ok so Sleeping Bueaty had been cool but that was because there was a nasty dragon and Mariku thought that was awesome .Too bad the knight didn't get eaten. He liked to often imagine that the sleeping beauty was marik ….because he was so woman-like and useless- he may as well stay in bed all day …in a coma. Ah, getting off track Mariku realized that he was alone in the house with Bakura unknowing. With a dark smirk, Mariku tiptoed into the bed and slid into the covers, deciding to play the typical ol' Little Red Riding hood Ruse.

Bakura meanwhile realized Marik had been gone a while in the bedroom. He walked in to find the laundry basket with clothes all folded but no marik. Then he noticed the lump in the bed. Bakura rolled his eyes. "Marik, you lazy bum, get up…you feeling well, you normally don't sleep this late…" Bakura frowned. He'd seen Marik up and looking well seconds ago well ok minutes but still.

"Eh…Frig…I'm…so…so cold….fluffy…" Mariku imitated his hikari.

Bakura rolled his eyes but let a small frown play on his features.

"Ah…hmm…you don't feel feverish," Bakura felt Mariku's forehead with a foreign gentleness unknownest to Mariku and Mariku faltered for a second but remained composed. He smiled at Bakura.

Ok so screw following the rules of the book.

He tugged Bakura into the bed and instantly sat atop him, holding the pale thief's wrists above his head and allowing his hair to go right back to spiking up.

Bakura gasped the second he realize he'd been tricked. "Mariku, you son of a fucking bitch!" His eyes flashed.

**"Oh..I will be fucking a bitch…"** Mariku licked his long tongue over his lips as he stared at Bakura who squirmed. Bakura's ring glowed but Mariku was quick to wind bakura in the gut long enough to get it off him and was amused when Bakura hazily scrabbled for it with a groan.

As Bakura heard his ring clink into a drawer by marik's side of the bed, he heard it slam shut with the force of Mariku's push and his heart sank. His voice was hard to find as images from before popped into his mind. He didn't want that again. Oh hell no. He surprised Mariku by slithering off the bed as best he could and Mariku growled, not liking the fact that Bakura was able to move so freely. He grabbed Bakura roughly by the arm but Bakura turned and tried to break Mariku's nose. He had no choice and he secretly knew that Marik would understand. Sadly and without much surprise, Mariku managed to intercept Bakura's punch and push Bakura to the carpet instead.

/ come out Marik! What made him come out !? /

/ I'm sorry…he…he provoked me!/ Marik sounded abashed.

Bakura growled. Sometimes Marik really was useless.

Marik was trying, he was, but his anger at Mariku was not undetected and Marik sagged. He only could devise a way to better protect Bakura. For now he was blocked and he had no diea what Mariku and Bakura were doing.

**"The more you struggle, the more it makes me want to just take you…" **Mariku cackled by Bakura's ear, before he ran his absurdly long tongue over the ridges of Bakura's ear and earlobe. Bakura shuddered, his pale cheeks flushing a reddish color as he grit his teeth and growled in his throat. Bakura had ended up on his back, and Mariku had successfully wedged his knee between Bakura's resistant legs, and a hand had already begun to slide smugly up Bakura's shirt. Bakura felt a mixture of anger and killing intent right then. He wasn't scared of Mariku. He wasn't even scared of the shit that Mariku was hinting at suggestively as he ran his stupid tongue around Bakura's lobe. Bakura was just merely beyond pissed. This was what he was trying to escape from temporarily! Until he could figure out how to confess to Marik from a safe distance and then probably end up having to go solo again to hunt down the millenium items. Bakura's zorc part of himself was destroyed…or rather, it had been turned to dust thanks to the pharoah. That didn't mean that Bakura owed the pharoah. Oh no, he was still going to kill the pharaoh, after all, this wasn't some stupid children's show where things could be settled simply with a children's card game. Bakura was only freed from the dark control zorc had over him….the ring was now truly just Bakura's. Well…technically it was his yadonushi's but fuck it, the ring was Bakura's and he wasn't sharing it. …That's right….his yadonushi. Since Marik already knew the general idea of what happened, Bakura realized he could escape temporarily from Mariku. Problem was, leaving Ryou with the psycho spelled death…but Bakura didn't want to be around Mariku. Damnit, this would be so simple if they had their own bodies! Fuck.

Bakura was jolted from his angry musings as he felt his shirt being pushed up and his small half-perking nipples exposed to Mariku's tongue and touch. Instantly his hand flew in and there was a loud SLAP.

For a second, the slap seemed to echo and time stood still. A large red hand mark was left on Mariku's right side of his face, stinging no doubt, and a widened look on his face told Bakura that it had been MARIK he'd just slapped. Hard.

Oops.

Marik rubbed his cheek, realizing the positions he and Bakura had been set in and he flew off Bakura in seconds. Bakura figured a guy as "straight" as Marik would react like that, but for Marik, he was flying off because he knew if he stayed on top of Bakura with Bakura looking flushed and disleveled like that…he'd feel his seme side kick in.

"You regained control." It was a flat statement, not a question on Bakura's end.

Marik rubbed his cheek, sitting on the edge of the bed, watching as Bakura got to his feet and pulled down his shirt again. Bakura instantly stalked to where his millenium item had been put in the drawer.

"Bastard shoved me out, more like." Marik's tone was bitter.

"hmph." Bakura wouldn't lie. He was relieved as hell that nothing more serious had happened in this encounter. He narrowed his eyes though at Marik with a sharp, piercing mahagony glare.

"What?" Marik asked.

"How do I know you aren't Mariku still…" Bakura growled, backing slowly towards the door.

Marik looked ruffled, affronted and tired.

"Would beating me up or chucking me back into that haunted room of Nel Gibson's help convince you I'm not…?" he said attempting to be amusing but without any usual spunk.

"Marik, what is your social security?" Bakura asked.

Marik stared. "You want to know my social security? I don't have one. "

"I meant for Egypt."

"Oh. …I don't know…Isis never told me…" Marik frowned. "Why do you even want to know? Isn't it not smart to tell someone your social security? I mean, if my Fluffy wants to know I suppose I don't give a frig either way…but…"

"…Nevermind. I think we should have a code." Bakura cut Marik off, crossing his arms, regaining his cool demeanor, and leaning against the door way, facing Marik.

"A code?" Marik stood up but made no move to move over to where Bakura stood.

"Yes, Marik, a code. You see, I believe that Mariku is no doubt eavesdropping on us… and I can't be certain you aren't him right now…" Bakura narrowed his eyes, on the alert. His ring was reacting to Marik's rod, tucked into Marik's back of his belt, but that was to be expected and the vibes weren't even that strong.

"…How can I convince you I'm not my inner dementia…" Marik asked wearily.

"Well for one, let's have a little trivia. Then I'll see if I can trust you." Bakura pondered and then a smirk crossed his face. Well, ok, so why not have himself benefit from this? If it turned out to be Mariku then he's fucked but if it's Marik, then…no harm, no foul right?

"What do I need to do?" Marik furrowed his brow, tilting his head at Bakura, his lavender eyes blinking back at Bakura. Bakura noted that although Mariku had gotten less veined and no longer constantly needed the glowing egyptian Eye of Horus on his forehead…his eyes definently were not as bright as Marik's. The violet orbs in front of him, indeed had a gleam in them, an innocent flicker like a budding candle flame. Still, Bakura had learned very quickly that looks can be very, very misleading. So could the voice in Marik's instance since Bakura now knew that Mariku could mimick his hikari's voice.

"Well, it's simple really." Bakura leaned against the wall by the doorway, his arms at his sides and resting against the wall as he leaned his back against the wall. Not really flattening himself, but sort of…putting himself into a "c'mere and gimme a kiss" sort of message.

Marik eyed Bakura with a mixture of confusion and derpiness. "Eh, what are you doing?"

"I thought this much was obvious, I want you," Bakura took careful steps over to Marik, his own heart pounding but he refused to listen to the small warning bells in his head as he stepped ever closer.

"W-want me to what? Eh, you're kinda close-"

Bakura wrapped his shorter arms around Marik's neck. Bakura wasn't that much shorter than Marik but he was a good couple inches shorter. He shot Marik a gleaming sultry daring and if anything, taunting smirk. His heart pounding, Bakura blurted the first thing that came to mind that would probably shock the facial markings off of Marik's face but at least he wouldn't be blackmailed anymore with this.

" I love you."


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

**HEY GUYZ. Here's chapter 7. Enjoy, no flames, and yes, I needed some humor in me vida so I put some humor in here. I like writing angsty things but I miss some humor so yeah. Either way, just enjoy. I have decided to dubb this fanfic my first ever Twistedshipping. "Y M" with Bakura in the middle of course. I know there is another name for this pairing, I do, but twistedshipping sounded so cool to me that I decided to dubb it thus. J also, this is where a bit of one sided bronze shipping happens. Don't worry, it's not that deep. It may be a teaser. Or not. Either way… poor Marik-kun, 3 ah. The power of writerhood. **

**Marik: I don't appreciate you using me for your sick fantasies.**

**Me: oh relax. You'll still end up with Bakura 3**

**Bakura: who recorded over Fluttershy?!**

**Me and Marik: 0_0 *zip**

**Ryou: *playing videogames because apprently that's what he does a lot normally. **

Silence.

Bakura tried again. "… Since it's obvious I'm not British, I'm just gay. And you're just…gay. I'd like you to shut up, and kiss me."

Bakura searched for a change in Marik's behavior, either for better or for worse.

When he found himself hugging the equivalent of a stone statue, he realized he may have taken his little experiment too far. Marik was frozen, his lavender eyes widened to saucers and Bakura had no doubts when he saw a blush cross Marik's whole face that not only was this indeed Marik, but Marik was such a virgin. Bakura wondered in a small part of his mind, if it was possible that anyone could act like a bigger virgin than Duke Devlin Mr. lady's man with an ego. Then again, it hadn't been like Bakura hadn't been a virgin himself… shitty twisted dimentia...

He continued to keep up his façade though, curious to see if Marik would in fact….kiss him…or reject him. He had no doubts it was Marik now. But the silence really was unsettling. Bakura would've rather had Marik pushing him away and talking about how he's totally too gorgeous to kiss a man but Marik said nothing.

Not a word.

Not really what Bakura had expected, but he also was learning quick to expect the unexpected. He bit his lower lip, removing his arms from around Marik's neck. "Pass. You're not your dementia. I believe you."

Bakura couldn't deny he wasn't dissapointed. It felt harder to be rejected in silence than with words. He turned away but was surprised when he felt a tug on his hand, his face being turned towards Marik's and before Bakura knew what was happening. He found himself in a deep, gentle kiss with Marik.

Bakura's own eyes widened and his hands flew to pry Marik off him instinctively but he found himself being pushed against gravity and against the mattress, his back hitting it as Marik continued to kiss him from above. Bakura panicked internally for a moment, wondering if this was a part of Mariku's sick ploy but he was too distracted by his Ra'dly touch but forced himself to break his face away from the kiss. "M-mn…Marik!" Bakura panted.

Marik leaned away from Bakura, leaving the weightlessness behind and with it, Bakura felt like the warmth he'd just had, seconds ago, evaporate. "…I want you to trust me…" his voice sounded pained and Bakura realized he shouldn't have asked this kiss of him. He'd said it as a joke more than anything…although he had been serious too."…Is it true…you said you love…me?" Marik pressed, puzzled, voice level, and Bakura recoiled figuring perhaps he'd made not the most well planned out decision.

Bakura realized what he'd said. Oh, well he was in some deep camel shit. Flight was the first reaction to pop into his head but Bakura bit his lip. He didn't want to give Mariku leverage…and if he was leaving anyways…for a little while…what wouldn't it hurt to just…tell Marik…let him decide whether to stay or go. "You know…as partners in crime…" Bakura gruffly mumbled. He was surprised to feel firm hands, much different from a gentle womanly touch Bakura expected Marik to have, squeeze his shoulders.

"Bakura, look at me." It was a command, a gentle one.

Bakura didn't want to look. He didn't want to see dissapointment or….or hate…or disgust…or confusion. He pointedly looked away. "…I wasn't going to tell you. It's fine. You shouldn't have had to kiss me to prove a-"

"-But I wanted to."

Bakura paused.

"Come again?"

"I said…" Marik cleared his throat, looking away. "…In order…to…to prove to you…I'm me…well…I mean…you…I didn't know how else to get you to believe me…" He looked so pouty that Bakura didn't know whether he really did think of the kiss as something signifigant or merely as the only way to get Bakura to trust him.

"…You always claim you're not gay. I figured you'd say no…." Bakura pointed out, with a raised eyebrow.

"…I wasn't …it's not like I friggin' wanted to kiss you!" Marik defensively retorted. Bakura felt a small mental slap at that one but he had seen it coming. "SO it's true then…my Kitty likes me?"

"Marik, I'm not a bloody furry. That's already Joey…" Bakura growled, really convinced to just strangle both Ishtars right then and there.

"…Well… I want to….I want to help you…I'm ok with you being gay…and well…I'm not surprised you have a crush on me…" Marik said gently. Understandingly.

Bakura looked in incredulousness at Marik. "..You're not?"

"I mean, come on Bakura, who wouldn't be in love with this gorgeous mid-driff?" Marik poked Bakura's forehead. There was another large epic slap in the Ishtar apartment that same day within a span of 5 minutes. Bakura stomped out of the room. Shooting a glare back at Marik he stalked back over to the Ishtar after a few seconds of the other Ishtar being disoriented. He grabbed Marik by the top chain of his hoodie. "F-frig Bakura…"

"Marik. I was being serious. I like you. I want to do things with you." Bakura pushed Marik onto the bed hoping to get his implications across.

"…Please get off." Marik's tone was level.

Bakura bit his lower lip but moved away from Marik. Marik fiddled with his hoodie before looking at Bakura for a quick glance. He then looked away. Bakura moved towards the door again. "Marik…I'll leave. I was planning to…go away for a little while…clear my head. I think some space is what we need. What I need."

Marik frowned at Bakura but Bakura wasn't looking at him anymore, but the carpet. "I'd rather you stayed here…I'm sure Ishuzu would be able to think of something…and Odion helped me keep Mariku at bay when I was a kid…" Bakura made a face at Marik.

"Marik, I am not having your family move in with us."

"Why not? They're fun!...ish." Marik protested.

Bakura shook his head. "No. They don't even like me. Hell, I highly doubt you even told them you're still living with me."

Marik's guilty face answered Bakura's statement.

Bakura shook his head. Marik sighed. "Well…so…this code thing though…will this be enough to prove myself to you?"

Bakura looked to Marik. "…I couldn't think of anything else. I'm surprised you aren't kicking me out…"

Marik shook his head this time. "Just because I'm not gay –completely- doesn't mean I can't stand living with one who is. It just means I'm that popular."

Bakura's bat wings perked up. "wait, did you just say "completely" ?"

Marik looked innocently at Bakura. "Eh? Frig Bakura, you must have more wax in your ears than I thought. I said I'm not gay, _period._"

"Marik, kissing me makes you automatically gay."

"Nuh-uh. I'm bi, Bakura."

"Bi? What the hell."

"What? Being bi is different from being gay. I don't like all the bottoms of men. Although I may make an exception for the male actor from "The Notebook…" …I mean-frig! I am bi!"

" . . . When did you see The Notebook?"

"eh?...oh…well…I saw a preview. ON ACCIDENT mind you…I was really looking for a…Johnny Depp video…"

Bakura wanted to retort to that but figured this wasn't the best time to begin some random argument that would end up giving him a migraine. He just shrugged instead. "Whatever… I think leaving for a little while is wise. In the mean time, you figure out what to do about your dementia. I'm going to -"

Marik walked over to Bakura and Bakura backed up finding himself steering backwards down the hallway. Bakura hated the feeling of someone backing him into something –even if that person was Marik- and he especially felt like he was going to trip at any second but he didn't take his eyes off of Marik as he glanced from the corner of his eye to the living room. Marik stopped walked and slowed to a complete stop. Bakura stopped too. The doorway was ahead, the kitchen to Bakura's right, Marik's left and the living room to Bakura's left and Marik's right.

"Why would you confess to me and then just up and leave?" Marik asked serious.

"…I didn't want Mariku using it as leverage. Figured I'd just tell you, get the …the whole thing over with…" Bakura replied coolly.

"Ah…I see…" Marik nodded, and Bakura wondered what the heck was going in the effeminate head of Marik's.

Bakura unhooked his coat from the coat rack near the entrance. He finally turned away from Marik and headed into the living room. Marik tailed behind. Bakura grabbed his pack and slung it over his shoulder. He could tell that Marik knew he was serious. Marik cleared his throat. "Something to say?" Bakura sighed.

"Well…I really don't want you to leave…" Marik's face fell. Bakura didn't want to either. But Mariku had already made another appearance –although brief—back to mess with Bakura and Bakura didn't have time for the damn demon's games. He felt a tug on his arm and turned to find himself pressed against the wall, and Marik kissing him fervently.

Now Bakura was really confused. He instantly mind swung to the fact it was Mariku again but he realized these kisses were gentle and chaste. They were chaste. He pulled his face away with reluctance. "Wh-what…are you bloody doing….i-idiot…" Bakura growled, his bat wings alert and quivering.

Marik pulled back. "Changing your mind?" he piped up honestly. Bakura blushed.

"I-idiot kissing me won't-"

His words were cut off by Marik's lips once more and this time, Bakura felt a warm tongue prodding at his somewhat slackened lips and let out a shuddery gasp as he felt the orfices of his mouth being explored with all the caresses that an artist would give to a stroke of each paintbrush on canvas. Bakura was confused, hungry for more but his common sense got the better of him as he pushed Marik away and gripped him by the shoulders. "Bakura?"

"Marik…if…if you're trying to prove you're straight…you're doing a real…piss-poor job of it…right about now…" Bakura panted, trying to get his emotions reeled back in.

Marik looked at Bakura serious, in the eye and Bakura realized he wasn't fooling around. "You wanted us to have a code…just between us right? How do I enforce it, if you're not here by my side. How am I supposed to defeat the pharoah, without you. I need you Bakura…I can handle just kissing. I'll do it…I will…. Just don't leave. Please." He gripped Bakura's arms and Bakura looked at the serious distraught expression on Marik's face.

"I was joking when I ASKED you to kiss me…I…I just can't be around you right now. I need to…I need time to think." Bakura looked at Marik.

"…Will you at least text? Call?...email?" Marik pressed.

"…Sure." Bakura didn't make eye contact.

"…At least…at least leave me a message…to let me know you're ok…you going to your yadonushi's place?" Marik asked.

"No…I'm sure that place will have friendship brigade all over it. I'd go to the shadow realm but I don't plan on meeting Mariku in there any time soon." Bakura moved towards the door, Marik's hands falling to his sides as he watched Bakura open the door into the late morning sunshine. The weather outside wasn't really reflecting what either thief was feeling internally. Bakura felt a mixture of pent of frustration and other emotions that he detested since he felt being human made him vulnerable. He knew being around Marik had made him soft…and if he was to get any respect back, he would have to go and harden himself again. The small comfort he had was that at least, Marik didn't completely find him revolting. And Marik's kissing…for a virgin he was …Bakura's mind wandered for a moment but he snapped back to reality when he felt a bat wing get tugged and Marik, cupping a hand to his face and mock yelling past Bakura's bat wing.

"Anyone home?"

Bakura swatted Marik away with a disgruntled glare. Marik backed off but kept his eye on Bakura. "… I'll keep in touch. I'll text you later tonight or something. Don't go shirking work just because I'm going away for a little while."

Marik nodded but Bakura saw something akin to hurt flicker in his eyes. "Alright…I…I won't keep you. It's your choice where you go. Just be sure to come back…ok?" He fidgeted from foot to foot. Bakura nodded.

"I have to do something…and you do too. Just…keep your anger in check, ok?" Bakura said, almost gently to Marik. This was of course new to Marik since this was Bakura, his grouchy kitty.

Bakura didn't want to see any look of hurt on Marik's face so he kept his gaze averted. He closed the door gently behind him. With a glance to the left and right, Bakura started going in the direction of his Yadanushi's apartment.

Since Bakura had kept his gaze averted as he left, he didn't notice the small smirk that began to spread across Marik's face. Nor the spiky hair that sproinged back to life like a porcuipine. Marik had heard everything, and seen every small action, from within Mariku's head. Not only had his anger grown with each taunting action but so had Mariku's control. Mariku had allowed Marik the chance to hear and then forced him through threats to tell him how to respond to Bakura so that Bakura wouldn't pick up on the whole act. Marik was powerless and Mariku was all powerful. The fact that Bakura had left didn't bother Mariku at all. He knew he could track the thief with multiple methods. No, playing the role of his dumb sniveling hikari was the new game for Mariku. Marik felt despair, and anger and the combo really was just too sweet for Mariku. It was like having icecream cake and then a fudge brownie. Sickening but delicious. Mariku cared not for eating food, but he figured he should at least make sure Marik was fed or else he'd really get an earful. He slipped into the shadow realm, allowing his hikari's body to fall back onto the carpet of the living room.

In the shadow realm, no spirits lurked, but it was like being in a house of mirrors or a stage with constant fog. It was dark and the only light came from the sennin rod which Mariku brandished. On the ground, bound by a few shadow realm creatures, was Marik. Marik glared hatefully up at his dementia.

"Mariku, you effing-" But he was silenced when he found a weird wiggly dark worm like creature wriggle into his mouth and he made a face. Mariku grinned sadistically down at Marik.

"**Oh, hasn't anyone taught you not to talk with your mouth full?**" and Mariku cackled. Marik squirmed and screamed against his new gag but his throat hurt in seconds and he found a foot on his stomach, forcing him to be still.

"Mghgng!"

**"Thank you soooo much for your…assistance…Florence has no idea that was me out there…it really wasn't hard once I got rolling, to be you. "Oh Bakura, I accept you…I don't care you're gay…" and I must say…his kissing… when he's being docile there really is a difference in his kissing…" **Mariku licked his lips. Marik thrashed at his hopelessness, wishing Bakura could hear him but Mariku had cast something…and Marik could not reach Bakura. Especially if Bakura had left! Marik had mixed feelings about the confession Bakura had made but the fact that Bakura had made himself vulnerable in front of Mariku was bad news. Very bad news indeed. Marik didn't want that bastard to have contact at all with Bakura. He growled and Mariku's sick chesire cat grin widened so that his face resembled that of a creepy clown with a butcher's knife that a little kid would meet at night, in an alley, behind an abandoned Merry-Go-Round ride.

Marik had no ability to move his arms or legs, the strange little imp-like creatures were being mind controlled by the Sennin rod and Marik knew that he was in deep trouble. He didn't know how Mariku had even gotten so strong so quickly.

Oh right…anger management.

Marik didn't have much time to think about this though, as he felt a wieght sit on top of his lower body, over his stomach and near his crotch. A billowing cloak, Mariku's midnight blue rippling cloak brushed against Marik's inner thighs as his dementia towered over him, his face leering closely to Marik's and Marik disgustedly turned his face away but this left his neck exposed. Marik gasped as he felt a tongue shoot out and begin to lick up and down the side of his neck and under his ear.

"Emwnggh" He screeched. His body quivering, he could barely move at all. As if tormenting Bakura wasn't enough…now Mariku had decided to torment his own hikari. Marik didn't even know what Mariku would get out of this. Not to mention that this was so very wrong! And he didn't like men's bottoms! No ! No! No! …perhaps an exception for Bakura's but No! No! No!.

Mariku hadn't really any interest in his hikari. At least, not that he took the time to observe his flushed faced hikari, he realized that he did look quite alluring. With the dusty cheeks, the figure that was well built but with womanly like legs and hips. His mid-driff was indeed compelling. It was finely toned and Mariku lazily traced a finger down Marik's navel. Mariku lazily undid the golden chains of the hoodie but left the hoodie on Marik's body. He had wanted to tear it right off, but decided it'd be much better to just let it cover marik's back and outline his…sides. He observed his hikari's rather dusty nipples and admired a body that could be his reflection…but Mariku knew that he made everything better…why, he even added a gleaming volumizing quality to Marik's hair that normal product could never produce. He leaned in and licked his long demonic tongue down Marik's chest and to his navel, encircling it before he moved to marik's side. The body shift was both a relief and yet another horror for Marik. His eyes darted, looking in desperation for a way out but knowing already that he had none. At one point in time, his dementia had actually been his bipolar and magical way of standing up to his shitty father for beating on Odion right in front of Marik…but now..now with a mind of it's own completely…now Marik didn't even know _who_ the dementia was anymore. It certainly had grown distatched from Marik. Marik had a lot of quirks, but implying that he was going to have sex with himself was definently NOT on the list. With a cat- specifically his fluffy- perhaps. But that was as …disturbingly quirky as Marik was willing to even allow himself to be.

He gave a small jolt, not wanting to give Mariku the satisfaction of hearing him whimper…or beg. No, Marik knew begging would do nothing. It didn't help him soothe his father so why would it help sooth this …this demon?

Mariku snapped his fingers and the creatures disspaeared, including the one in marik's mouth. Marik took a moment to realize but before he could budge an inch he felt winded. He let out a grunt of groaning pain as he realized he'd been punched in the gut. Curling up on the ground, and coughing a little, he felt his hair get tugged and he stared a bit cross-eyed at Mariku's jeering face.

"**If you try to escape I will hurt you more in here…if you want strength to protect Florence…I'd suggest you start by not wasting it on trying to escape. As long as you're here, you're my bitch. As long as I'm out there, Florence is mine.**" Mariku sneered, cackling again. Marik bit Mariku's arm in response hard and Mariku grunted in surprise, not expecting his weak hikari to grow a sac and actually try fighting back.

He easily punched Marik hard enough to make him gag and in seconds Marik rolled onto his stomach, clutching it. On his knees, he hugged his stomach, coughing, and glaring at Mariku. " I- won't…hand…B-bakura over…to…you…" he wheezed, with a feral snarl. His eyes gleamed amythyst. He was serious and now Mariku's interest was actually peaked.

**"I was going to go easy on you…but I changed my mind…" **Mariku cackled and Marik found himself faceplanting into the shadowrealm ground. It was odd, like being face planted into air, but the air was …solid. He struggled but Mariku had both of his hikari's arms behind his back and Marik realized with a jolt that Mariku was using his belt to tie Marik's arms behind his back, which meant the sennin rod must be in Mariku's mouth….Marik thrashed but it was hopeless. Already, he could feel Mariku's tongue on his neck, his purple hoodie shredded in seconds so it easily slid off his body. His scars were exposed to Mariku and Marik felt very self concious. Those scars were damn sensative and he bit back a small groan as he felt Mariku licking in and tracing with his long tongue, each knife stroke on Marik's back. Marik's body shivered and quivered. His back was his weak spot. He began to pant a little, annoyed.

"You- you sick…bastard…let..let…me…go!" he yelled with all his might, trying to roll onto his back but Mariku held him firmly on the sides with his hands and Marik was forced to either look somehwat upside down up at Mariku or straight ahead. Marik chose to wriggle. He froze when he felt a thin slice on his cheek.

**"Keep it up, Hikari. It'll make taking you all the more interesting…" **All Marik could hear past his pounding rage was the menacing echoeing laughter of a creature he hated more than the pharoah.

**_A/N: END CHAPTER :D ok so I like this chappy. I want you readers to review and stuff and so I won't write too much in this one. KEEP reading for more stuuufff. J I hope you guys like! It's fun. And don't worry you Yami Marik fans, I am one too. He has a heart. Just he's…more fun as a psycho 3 eh. 3 _**


End file.
